Within a Mission
by Taname-N-Koharu
Summary: Home from a grueling mission, only to discover that they must split up, Naruto and Sakura forgo thier own missions while Sai is left in the dust! Meanwhile Tsunade's shortage of shinobi leave her hellbent on getting Hinata another partner! SaixHina Fanfic
1. The Dark Knight & The Jester

_**/This is our first fanfic, please enjoy the first chapter!!/**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto, or any character what so ever in the series!!-Taname-N-Koharurei**

_**Hello Ladies and Gentlemen to the first chapter of the 'Within A Mission' Series!**_

_**I am your writer, Taname! Brought here to you by my partner in crime, Koharu!**_

_**At first I was rather apprehensive about starting this series, but then as I went on to typing more and more chapters, ideas and reasonings kept coming at me, practically at the speed of light, and the next thing I knew, I fell in love with this story. Although my updates are slow I'll make it MY mission to complete this and follow through to the end with this story. I love writing, it is my passion, as much as it is my passion to make others happy with my writing.**_

_**So here it is people.**_

_**Proofread and ready for you to read:**_

_**A tale of how the fates of these very different people,**_

_**Came together,**_

_**Within a Mission.**_

_** Chapter One:**_

_**The Dark Knight & The Jester**_

* * *

"It DOESN'T!"

"It SO does Sakura, there's no use denying it because deep down, you know I'm right and there ain't a damn thing you can very well do about it." Sai proclaimed stubbornly to the fuming pink haired chuunin that strode no more than three feet to his left, as they walked the road towards Konoha.

Normally Naruto would have taken Sakura's side of the argument, but on this particularly brisk autumn afternoon, he couldn't help but feel a tad embittered towards both his crush and his tormentor for an especially rude prank they'd pulled on him this morning before they left the Village Hidden in the Snow. Flustered and oddly silent, he stared up at the clouds as he listened to Sai and Sakura argue about something he neither cared for, nor wanted to at the moment.

"Sai! You incomprehensible stubborn jackass! Just because we had three missions in a row without a day's rest DOESN'T give us an AUTOMATIC Vacation! GET IT THROUGH YOUR BIG FAT HEAD!"

"FINE THEN! I admit that getting any dark truth through my fat head should be rather difficult... But not as hard as it would be to get any idea through your BIG **FORE**HEAD." The world surrounding them seemed to suddenly halt as the insult registered in Sakura's mind. As seconds ticked away, it was apparent that Sakura, for the first time today, was at a complete loss for words. Knowing he'd won THIS particular battle, Sai continued his trek towards Konoha, and not too long after, Sakura continued on her way as well, muttering incoherently as Sai's victorious demeanor formed into something so palpable it was almost suffocating.

"Say Naruto…" Sakura said, attempting to put her strong feeling of murderous fury out of her mind,

Silence.

"Naruto."

Once again, Silence.

"DAMMIT NARUTO I DON'T LIKE BEING IGNORED! SAY SOMETHING WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Sakura barked, a grunt was all she got from the pouting blonde. Sighing she gave up. Apparently he was still a bit pissed that she and Sai lied to him about attending an all you can eat Ramen stand outside of town, to get him out of bed quicker. Though his rushing was invigorating, and a nice jump-start, he was pretty ticked at discovering that they'd told him such a bold-faced lie.

Konoha was in view by now, and all three ninja had fallen into step to enter their home gates. All three were hoping and praying that there wouldn't be someone to send them on another lengthy mission, but alas, they'd set their hopes to high… At least… Sakura and Naruto did.

Approaching the threesome was none other than Iruka Sensei, a nervous smile formed his features, a bad omen for the three.

"IRUKAAA!" Naruto jubilated, not noticing how down trotted their old teacher seemed.

"Hey Naruto, Sakura…Sai." He greeted, all three greeted him in return. Before another word was said, Iruka passed a scroll to both Naruto then Sakura, and with a wave, disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving a fuming Sakura and a rioting Naruto in his wake.

Sakura opened her envelope and realized it was as she dreaded, another mission. One less difficult, but none-the-less tiresome.

"I have to go with Ino to some town to tutor some ambassador's daughter on some remedies on nursing… What about you?" She sighed looking at Naruto as Sai snatched the scroll from her hands to read it over, then boredly pushing it back into her hands no more than two seconds later,

"Pervy Sage wants to drag me on some kinda mission to get some rare herb for the Boss Frog's… rash?... WHAT THE HELL?!" Naruto roared, shifting his attention to Sai he growled,

"And why don't you have a mission!? Why're you so free all of a sudden!"

"Maybe I'm just more special… Either that or their hoping that by keeping YOU busy, your attention will be somehow drawn away from the fact that you're a dickless tard who can't get any love." Sai jested, Naruto, once again beaten to the punch, fumed and cursed in frustration as Sai-with a final wave-puffed into thin air.

* * *

"Hinata!" Tsunade exclaimed thrusting the assignment scroll onto her desk before the anxious young woman before her,

A nervous hiccup was her reply.

The angry flame that fueled Tsunade's harsh tone died in an instant, with a sigh she slumped back into her chair and calmly asked,

"What is the meaning of this? It's not like you to refuse a mission, what did the others say about this?" Tsunade asked,

"Nothing…" Hinata mumbled,

"Nothing?"

"Sh-Shino is on a one man mission w-while Kiba and his sister are on a mission of their own…S-So they kind of, pretty much, don't know." Hinata sighed,

"So THAT'S what's up… But why refuse the mission?" Tsunade asked indicating the scroll in front of Hinata,

"I-it's a mission meant f-for three people Lady Tsunade…And I am o-only one person…"

"…So? You can round up other people can't you?"

"I-I'd really rather not bother others w-with my problems M-Ma'am."

"Well you'd rather not, but I'm fine with bothering other people just fine. Lessee here…" She queried as she skimmed over the schedule of all the co-operative ninja in Hinata's sect. **_(People she'd grown with you know.)_**

"So what comes to mind when it comes to partners Hinata?"

"…Uh—"

"Just say any random name." A moments thought passed before Hinata replied,

"Shikamaru?"

"There's a dear—ah, no, he and Chouji are on a mission…" Tsunade answered sorrily after looking back at the schedule for reference,

"Lee?" Hinata shrugged,

"He's with them."

"Tenten?" Hinata squeaked as the very pool in which she fished for options, began to dry.

"She Sakura and Ino are grouped for another mission that'll take a while to get back from…" This time, Hinata's eyes looked away and she habitually began to chew on the tip of her thumb as she fidgeted,

"N-n-nrtmmm….." All sense of self composure had escaped her,

"What was that? I can't hear you when you speak into your sleeve…" Hinata immediately dropped her hand and looked up at Tsunade,

"N-Naruto?" She clarified, her expression still possessing a good element of uncertainty.

"Ah-hah… He's with Jiraiya and they'll be gone for some time my dear... Why not choosing someone a little closer to home?"

"Hanabi?" Hinata asked a bit fervently. Tsunade nearly choked on the small sip of sake she'd just swigged. She coughed, trying her best not to laugh.

"Hahaha-NO She's still on the trip with your father on their own mission…" At this, silence filled the room.

"Fine then, since you definitely won't say t then I will… How would you feel being paired with Neji—"

"I-I'd very much rather n-n-not." Hinata whimpered, and at this Tsunade sighed,

"Well unfortunately you have no other choice, he's a Jounin... And it'll--" Before she could finish, the door burst open and in came a foreboding Sai,

"Tsunade. Everyone I bother on occasion while Sakura and Naruto are away, are nowhere to be found, I've tried to keep myself busy, and it worked for a while, but now… I'm bored… Now give me a mission, something to do, ANYTHING!" Sai demanded blankfacedly,

"You don't cope well with boredom DO you?" Tsunade sighed, her eyebrow shifting curiously,

"No." Sai bluntly stated as Tsunade peeked over at Hinata, who gave her a horrified look from behind Sai. Tsunade sighed as Hinata began to vigorously shake her head in protest, but the damage was done. Hinata, Sai and Neji were now left to carry out a mission on their own to the Hidden Rain Village…

* * *

"Wheooooo…" Sai whistled gaping impressedly at Hyuuga manor, he'd thought Hinata few things, and as expected one of the few things did NOT consist of 'Spoiled Princess'.

"I'll be right back." Hinata stated timidly as she walked through the gates and towards the front door. Sai, not taking the hint, followed in suit, taking in the scenery of the Hyuuga estate. Hinata removed her shoes traditionally at the front door as she stepped in, Sai mimicked her behavior and stepped in behind her. It was when he shut the door that she finally noticed that she had been followed. She turned to face him, pale complexion taken over by an amazing shade of red. He looked back at her, expression level and face blank of any emotion. She said nothing, and continued to walk towards the courtyard, where she assumed Neji to be. But as she was about to slide open the door the Courtyard, she stopped. Sai nearly bumped into her. She stepped back, and entered the hall to her right, as they walked down the corridor, they entered another room, Sai recognized it to be the kitchen. As he entered he saw she was busying herself with the hurried task of making a small lunch for one. Slapping together a couple of rice balls and warming a cup of tea and bowel of miso soup she was just then pouring the tea into a small cup when Sai stepped to the counter and snagged a rice ball, and casually popped the puny morsel into his mouth.

She blinked a couple times to recover from the shock, but nonetheless set off to make another rice ball, when she turned around she realized she was too late to save the last two. With a defeated sigh, she set off to making an entirely new lunch tray for Neji. When she finished she put away the mess Sai had made. After cleaning away what was, originally, supposed to be Neji's lunch, she turned around and was horrified to discover that Sai was about to rob Neji of yet another lunch-tray. As he reached for the side of ginger, she executed a swift whap on his hand. He retracted his hand and rubbed it as he gaped poutingly at her as he involuntarily rubbed his somewhat abused hand. She lowered her head and took the tray back to the courtyard, where-as expected, Neji had been training. She set down the tray, and patiently knelt next to the tray, hands folded neatly in her lap, head inclined slightly, she remained there, awaiting for him to notice. Neji-back turned away from Hinata and Sai-continued his training ritual, without interruption. Sai soon became tired of standing, and sat cross legged next to Hinata, arms folded, he watched Neji train, his gaze intense. Minutes ticked away after that, then Sai noticed something about Neji's intent training. It was slight, but Sai noticed how Neji had ever-so-slightly glanced over at Hinata from the corner of his eye and swiftly averted his gaze when she showed any sign of discovering what he was doing. It was right then he realized that Neji had been deliberately ignoring Hinata, Hinata, whom hadn't noticed a tiny thing-or so it seemed at first glance. When Sai looked at her for verification, he saw that her expression clearly stated that she knew she was being ignored, she noticed this, yet she did absolutely nothing… After a moment of thought, Sai decided that this behavior was a severe waste of his time; turning away from Hinata he looked back at Neji, whom continued to ignore them both. Sai sat up a bit straighter before loudly clearing his throat in a particularly obnoxious manner, rupturing Neji's thought process, and finally getting the harsher Hyuuga's attention. Upon being turned to, Hinata received a moderate glare, whilst Sai received an expression that far surpassed a glare, it was the king of expression that sent a type of message. This particular message ran along the lines of: 'What the hell are you doing here? GET OUT!' Hinata cringed slightly, while Sai, on the other hand, didn't bat an eye.

Bowing respectively to Neji, Hinata sat back up and nudged the tray towards Neji who was slowly approaching the two. As he stepped up the humble lunch Hinata had prepared, he kept a very close eye on Sai. When he realized that Hinata would say nothing unless asked, he spoke up to the stranger,

"What're you doing here?"

* * *

"There's no way in hell…" Neji proclaimed later on as he looked over the mission scroll while Hinata had explained the situation at hand.

"B-but Neji--" Hinata pleaded,

"This is absurd; such a trivial mission isn't worth mine or your time. It's out of the question, I refuse." Neji finalized as he placed the scroll in Hinata's hands. As he stood, taking up the emptied lunch tray and beginning to head towards the Kitchen, as he passed Hinata and Sai he was halted by something,

"Please Neji… I can't go back to Tsunade-sama a-and refuse her again. She'll be disappointed in me and I… I-I couldn't stand the thought of it." Neji glanced over at her from over his shoulder. Her head was bowed, she as most likely debating on weather to look him in the eyes and beg, or not. Her fingers gently gripped the elbow of his sleeve, hoping to keep him long enough to listen to her. Sai saw this desperate attempt for attention and couldn't help but pity the Hyuuga heiress, the fact she had to plead- with someone who was destined to protect her- JUST to get a message heard was a spectacle far too painful to watch.

What was worse was how he jerked his elbow from her grip, as her hands released their grip, Sai could feel her surrender almost immediately.

_If she gives up on this mission, that's it for me; I'll seriously die of boredom._ Sai thought darkly as he could imagine himself slowly fading away from boredom, all his artistic ideas spent on free time and mind void of any other artistic inspiration. _Hell No…_ Sai thought as he spoke up,

"Isn't it your duty to see to it that Hinata is kept safe at all costs? Or is that just a load of bull, preached only to make you seem useful?" Sai quipped, and by how Neji stiffened at the remark, he knew he'd struck a nerve. Sai leaned back against the porch post, cradling his chin in his hand, taking on a thoughtful demeanor, "Or could it be that you secretly know that all of your so-called 'skills and abilities' aren't in any way up to par?" Silence was enough of an answer to Sai; he knew he'd struck a particularly sensitive nerve. Sai stood straighter, and stepped towards Hinata, who by now had stood up from kneeling. Completely bent on infuriating Neji he had to make sure that the next thing he did hit home. Snaking his hand around Hinata's shoulder, he pulled her closer to him and smirked as Neji slowly turned around,

"It's okay if you're too much of a sissy to help us, I'm sure Hinata and I will get on famously without you." Sai stated, fake smiling as he'd grown so accustomed to.

It happened in the blink of an eye really… Without warning and practically out of nowhere, Sai was taken by surprise.

As Sai looked up, he saw Hinata looking up at Neji, while he glared daggers at Sai. _Erm…Wasn't I standing next to her a moment ago?_ Sai thought slowly coming out of his daze. Sai looked around; he was sitting up from a busted paper door that he apparently crashed into.

Hinata had many times before witnessed what Neji was capable of; even with the instantaneous shift in movement she was able to see him use his whirlwind technique on Sai. Sai, who had been expecting some sort of reaction, had been taken by surprise by Neji's reaction to his taunts. As Hinata looked up at Neji, she was aware of how on edge he was, there was no way she'd be able to calm him unless she told Sai to stand down. As she was about to turn around completely to check if Sai was okay, Neji spoke,

"Fine… Seeing as keeping face with Tsunade-san is so precious to you, I'll go. But if he pisses me off again, don't hold me responsible for anything I do to him as a result." And with that Neji turned and walked the opposite way down along the porch, he opened a door that exited the courtyard, and slammed it shut, causing Hinata to flinch involuntarily. She stood there for about a minute before she remembered Sai, who was still trying to recover from his dazed stupor.

"A-are you alright Sai-san?" She asked as she touched his arms and forehead to check of any severe damage was done.

"He really got me with that move, I expected him to react rashly, but that was just out of the blue. He did something I'd expect Sakura to do… Minus the imitative fake smile she uses to catch you off guard." Sai stated with his face vacant of emotion, his tone level, with a slight tone that indicated that he was somewhat impressed.

"He tends to do th-that." She remarked as she sighed in relief and set to helping him up. She thought about what he'd said and couldn't help but smile to herself as Sai dusted himself off. He looked at the damage done behind him and scratched his head,

"So what about--"

"It'll be fine." Hinata assured, knowing that somewhere along the line someone was going to come by and fix it,

"Are you happy I broke one of your doors?"

"Huh?" Hinata hadn't noticed she was still smiling, as he looked her in the eye he realized what'd happened, and smiled pleasantly at her,

"So I'll meet the both of you at Konoha gates at 6am tomorrow?"

"I don't kn… That would be… Y-yes."

"Alright then, I'll be seeing you later. Bye!"

And without another word spoken, Sai left. Both knowing that tomorrow, would be the start of their first mission together. It was a befitting end, to an otherwise, 'Off Day'.

* * *

**End of Chapter One,**

**Of Within a Mission.**

_**I hope that you're enjoying it thus far.**_

_**I know I am.**_

_**Please review, on every chapter.**_

_**It saves me some thought from wondering what you guys liked or disliked.**_

_**Plus I enjoy hearing from you guys.**_

_**Happy To Have Piqued Your Curiosity-of not your interest.**_

_**Loving and writing.**_

_**-Taname**_

* * *

_**Koharuei: Well people hope you like the first chapter! Taname-sensei typed this chappy out...I might type chapter two...but...I think Taname-sensei wants to type it out herself...I forgot...I ll just have to ask her. Well I hope you like Taname-sensei's chappy!! Please review**_


	2. The Blind Queen & the Bathhouse

_**What-ho? Another chapter? YAAAY! Yall better like it, I wrapped this all up **__**within 3 hours, and finally finished at 2:36 AM!! **_

_**Now folks that's what we call dedication… or insomnia… I can't decide which at this **__**time of morning… or whatever…**_

_**God I'm SO sorry if some of these words are hard to get, but that's what I get for digging deep into my vocabulary for coolio words and phrases.**_

_** N-e-way, rah for finite stories in the early morn!**_

**_-Taname_**

* * *

****

_**Koharu:Sorry for the waits people!! Taname-sama!! I love this story!! Well enjoy!!**_

_**Hope you enjoy Chapter 2 of:**_

**Within a Mission-**

_**And without further to do, I give to you:**_

**The Blind Queen and the Bathhouse**

* * *

The mission was not going well…

In all of Neji's life he'd never suffered as terribly as he had within the past three hours.

Not with Tenten's weaponry mishaps, not with Gai's oddities, not even with Lee when he challenged him multiple times on a bad day.

It wasn't going well at all.

The morning had started when he'd woken up and had left Hyuuga manor with Hinata and had met Sai at the ran-devout by Konoha gate. He held in his hand the mission scroll and tossed it dismissively to Neji as he waited for Hinata and Neji to read it. The morning passed easily enough, that was, until they'd reached the rain country's boarder. The roadside bandits were easy enough to deal with, but one of the crafty bastards had made off with their money, causing a half an hour delay as they went out of their way to pursue the thief. After retrieving the money, they were distraught to discover that their map had been sullied as a result to being left in Sai's bag as he fought-there'd been a cracked ink bottle and it blotted ink all over their path finding device. Roaming through marshlands and mud pits they'd entered the Rain territory just fine, but finding the rain village, was a task indeed.

An hour and a half more to find the path again, they were now 2 hours behind schedule. Time, although crucial, could be made up, but then it began to rain… Not a drizzle, or a spring shower, this was pouring rainfall. It took only ten minutes to chill the three down to the bone. If any of the three had wondered why the ground seemed so soft before, this was their answer. The three had remained quiet for most of the trip, but Sai's pseudo encouragements and Hinata's good-natured assurances had begun to wear on Neji's last nerve. It might've been the first time he'd ever thought it possible, but he actually missed his old team. Gai and Lee would've retrieved the money in mere minutes while Tenten and he stood on the original path waiting. His feelings of loss was short lived upon recalling Gai's ridiculous training requests, Tenten's once-in-a-blue-moon explosions against something that irked her, and one particular incident that involved Lee, some sake, and the drunken fist technique. An hour of walking in the rain allowed Neji to simmer in his thoughts.

Neji, on the brink of a total meltdown, was suddenly jolted from his misery when Hinata announced an upcoming inn. Looking up he saw not just an Inn, but an expensive looking Inn, three stories, and to top it off, hot springs.

_There's no way we'll be able to afford this and make it to Mizuma Village_—**_(The name of the Village hidden in the rain.)_**—_Without starving or killing one of us first._

Glancing over at Hinata and Sai, as they attempted to think up a budget schedule, he couldn't help but toy with the thought,

_Tempting… But that'd land me with the rest of the work… and make it more cumbersome than it has to be._ Though he told himself no, he kept it in mind as an alternative.

"Let's just see how much this place is first, then we'll try working out something, summing up a cost isn't always the best way to figure these kind of things out." Sai stated, nodding in agreement Hinata followed Sai towards the Inn. She peeked over her shoulder only to lock eye contact with Neji, her breath caught, like a mouse in a trap as she searched for some sort of way to give reason as to why she turned to him.

Fishing for a thought she was lucky to realize he was talking to her,

"Watch where your going, Hinata." He warned coldly, she turned around quickly, and realized she was just about to stumble on the front steps of the inn. Expertly walking up the steps she allowed her feet to fall gently, as to indicate that they were average visitors.

Opening the door Sai was greeted by the steamy aroma of lavender and aloe, a fresh wave of heat poured over the three as they stepped in, it was relaxing.

_If Naruto were here he'd probably say something like, "Even if we don't have the money to actually stay here, I'd be fine just sleeping in the lobby." _Sai thought offhandedly.

"Welcome!" Announced a girl in a bright green Kimono. Her voice leaped out at the three like a wild tiger, waking the group from their abate stupor. Platinum blonde hair and wide brown eyes, her smile reaching ear to ear, she'd greeted them with enough energy to charge a couple thousand Naruto Shadow Clones for an entire week, that or cause a power surge in Konoha.-Now that's a lot of energy for a girl who looks no more than Hanabi's current age.- "Welcome to Sukio Inn; Café, Hotel-and yes- Bathhouse! Maaaay I help you Lady and Gentlemen?"

It took every ounce of energy Neji had within him to suppress the urge to shudder violently at her peppy-ness.

"We'd like to rent a room for the night, now what'd that cost?"

"Well Sir, that depends…" Her bright attitude switched abruptly, "How much can you afford?" Hinata, eyes wide and slightly flustered looked a bit antsy from the girl's shifty attitude.

_She's kind of creepy._ Hinata thought shakily as she attempted to speak up,

"T-that would depend on how much y-you charge per n-night Ma'am."

The girl's attitude shifted again as she turned her attention to Hinata, "Such formalities, no need for that dear, just tell me how much you've got and we'll work something out." Her tone-although kind and warm- wasn't based on good intentions at all.

"Mio, stop talking to the customers, you'll scare them away." Grumbled the woman behind the desk that stood no more than ten feet ahead of the entrance,

"Okay Uka, I'll leave them to you." The girl named Mio sighed as she stepped away from the three and walked up the stairs to Neji's left.

After stepping to the front of the desk, the three waited as Uka took a long drag from her cigarette and opened the admittance book, to search for an opening. Shaggy brown hair that curtained her face brushed the paper she attempted to read, she smiled and looked up at the three,

"Lucky you, there's three rooms available."

"I don't think you heard it the first time, but it's the cost that's the problem." Neji growled in a low tone, the woman sighed and looked up,

"Fine, fine, 2000 yen per night take it or leave it." She stated.

The group became eerily silent,

"Is th-that it?" Hinata stammered, in disbelief,

"I'm not sure if you're aware of it, but that's kind of a steal Miss Uka." Sai added,

"It's Mrs. Uka- Fine, fine, 2000 yen per room per night, that's 6000 yen per day, ya happy?"

"Yes and no, there has to be a catch in there somewhere, and with all do respect we'd like to know the catch before accepting such an offer." Neji stated obviously

_**(6000 = 48.35 rounded to the nearest dollar)**_

"No catch."

"Why not?" Sai asked,

"Because we're not going to close down, that's why."

"What?"

"You're rain ninja… We owe people like you, so we don't charge much of anything."

Silence once more, who of the three would've guessed that this woman's presumptions would've lead to a practically free night in such a ritzy place.

"It's people like you who're to thank for taking care of the only person whom threatened our establishment. Without you guys we'd be as broke as you look." She indicated their sopping wet, clothes and fatigued demeanor.

Sai, Hinata and Neji exchanged glances momentarily,

"So how'd you 'know'?" Sai asked curious as to how they were discovered to be ninja,

"One of you steps too quietly." Uka chuckled as she scribbled in little faces on the name slots for the three rooms. Turning around she picked off three different Key's with a number on each of them, 21, 35, and 47.

"Sorry they're not next to each other, but normally you people don't like to be noticed for your coalitions with one another, am I right?"

"Unmistakably." Neji agreed as he took the key with the number 47 sketched into it.

"Third floor, second to last door on the left." She told Neji as she refused the money Hinata had indiscreetly slipped onto the desk before her,

"Taking this would make me a thief. Keep it, or I'll make you share a room." Hinata immediately stowed the money into her pouch and took the key she was handed.

"There's a corridor next to the stairs, turn left twice, and it'll be the first door to your left, can't miss it, it's got 21 on the plaque if you get confused."

"Th-thank you so much."

"No worries, sweets." Uka grinned at the profound gratitude she was receiving from this little woman.

"Let me guess… second floor third door to the right?" Sai asked once Hinata walked off,

"Right then, have a nice stay." Sai nodded to her as he made his way up the flight of steps.

Uka waited till his footsteps faded completely before she sat back in her seat and sighed,

"Haru and May never told me they had friends with them…" Uka chuckled before she took another long drag from her cigarette.

* * *

"So we're playing house?" Sai asked sitting back against the wooden fence separating the men and women's bath. _**(They're indoor baths just so ya know.)**_

"In a-a manner of s-speaking, y-y-yes." Hinata replied as she sunk lower into the water, face as red as a cherry.

_There might be a wall blocking off each gender's own bath, but it's still embarrassing to speak like this._ Hinata thought flustered, hadn't she known how springs were normally heated, she could've sworn that her face was the water's natural heat source.

"It's nice here, I'm glad it's quiet, if Naruto were here it'd just be more stressful." Sai remarked thoughtlessly,

Squeaking in surprise Hinata shook her head vigorously as she covered her ears, she didn't want to think of her life-long crush at all, especially not in a hot spring. Even more so, she didn't want to think of what it'd be like for him to be here in the bath house either. A thought of what'd it be like for him to be speaking to her like Sai was crossed her mind… Like many of the same infatuation fueled fantasies it was bubbly and somehow well planned and played out in her mind.

_ACK! NOT THAT NOT THAT!_ Hinata thought attempting to banish the mental puss before she began to get too much thought into it,

"Hinata are you okay? I hear a commotion." Sai asked, that did it just fine, Naruto's image was banished by Sai's voice and quickly replaced by Sai's image,

"Eeeaah-I-I don't f-f-f-feel v-very conf-fortable talking l-like this, could w-we carry on this conv-versation l-l-later!!" Hinata stammered, horrified at what level of humiliation her imagination was landing her with.

"…Okay then, I'll talk to you later Hinata." Sai stated standing from his position and exiting the men's bath. It was early in the night, nobody had wanted to go to the baths due to the early night spending fee, but seeing as they didn't have to care about costs, they were left to talk business in peace and without interruption or fear of being heard.

After Sai had left from the men's bath, peace was once more restored in Hinata's mind. Hinata's imagination- like many other girls who liked a certain person- often ran away with her.

* * *

Neji had made it to his room and after surveying his surroundings and dressing in dry clothes, went to sleep. He woke up around midnight, for reasons unbeknownst to him. After he'd settled into a state of complete awareness, he popped his neck and decided to make his way down to the bathhouse.

_The baths are probably empty by now…_Neji thought as he grabbed a clean change of clothes and headed for his room door. Upon opening his door he'd been to late to discover the woman leaning on it. She collapsed into a heap before him, his surprise had caused a few seconds delay in reaction,

_Why didn't I sense her at all?_ He asked himself in disbelief.

"Okay, where am I, what happened?" She asked herself as she pawed the floor addled and unaware of anything around her.

Sighing Neji placed a hand on her shoulder and grabbing her hand helped pull her up,

_What's even more frustrating is how I didn't sense a complete idio_—His thought remained unfinished as he got a look at her face… or what was exposed at least. Taking a long look at the wrappings that cloaked her eyes, he realized, she was blind.

"Uhh…Who's--" She raised her head searchingly, unaware of how dangerously close her face was to the older Hyuuga's. "What's going on?"

Neji sighed as he released the woman and ushered her out of his doorway as he shut the door behind him. He looked at her; she was still awaiting an answer?

"It's nothing, you fell when I opened my door." He replied dismissively,

"Oh. That makes sense." She sighed, and then made to walk off. By the way she walked, there was no indication that she was helpless in the least, reading further into her stride, Neji was able to pinpoint why he didn't sense her to begin with.

Silently as a cat she trekked lightly but sturdily, her shoulders weaved when she walked, and her posture was ramrod straight. No ordinary walk for any average woman today.

She halted immediately when she came to the stairs, she murmured incoherently to herself as she felt around to find the railing. Her hands found the wooden support, but as Neji passed, her arm flew out to meet with his shoulder,

"You the same guy from down the hall?" She asked,

"Yes." Neji replied,

"You're my make-shift support for the time being, problem?" Neji had half a mind to refuse assisting her, but at how her voice managed to seem so obdurate for someone in her position, he didn't think he had a choice. Saying nothing he began to descend, and to his surprise she fell into step as if she'd expected him to.

This was too much, he turned his head to look at her finally, once his gaze had settled, a smile reformed her features from their original blank expression.

"Impressed?" Neji did his best to cloak his slight embarrassment and turned his gaze back to where he was stepping. He could feel her smiling, "It's alright you know, being blind is no more a hindrance than a bruise or a scratch is… When your other senses develop and readjust themselves, being blind is just as good as being able to see."

"Really." Neji hadn't meant to speak up, but his mouth for now had a mind of it's own, "Then why do you need help getting around?"

"I wasn't paying too much attention when I first came up here…"

"Meaning?"

"My room mate brought me up here while I was… Sleeping."

"So why don't you have them help you?"

"And swallow my pride and admit to them I need their help? Your kidding!" She laughed. They'd finally made it to the bottom of the stairs, and as he began to walk towards the indoor baths, he realized that she was still walking beside him, not touching of course but beside him.

"Headed to the bath's are we?" She asked smirking, head held high and focused straight ahead.

"That's what it looks like." Neji returned, shaking his head. She wasn't talkative, but she wasn't quiet either, so he couldn't exactly place her as annoying, and he sure as hell couldn't label her as relaxing company either. Chancing another glance at her, he could only finalize that she was a class-A smartass. He blinked passively and couldn't help but be reminded that it'd been some time since he'd encountered one of those.

While he was looking at her he took the time to take in her appearance, wavy amber brown hair that ended just below her shoulder blades, her skin, although a soft olive tone, suggested that her exposure to the sun, was something to be considered a minimum.

Her frame, was sturdy and gentle, there was no way to mistaken her for a pushover, that was somewhat refreshing to see. She halted, he looked ahead and saw why, they'd arrived at the baths. She stepped sideways to her left and entered the woman's bath, while he continued to walk foreword into the Men's bath.

Later, a question formed itself whilst he sat submerged and relaxed.

_How'd she know which entrance to head for?…_

_No matter, I'll just ask her later._

Later he and she made their way back to the third floor, talking about the creepy-blonde-door-woman, how abrupt the rain had been, why they came (Both stated very awkwardly that they were on business and left it as vague as possible-his business unspecified and personal, her business had to do with family.) The relaxation and steam caused Neji to forget the question he was going to ask her earlier, so he put it off as pointless and unimportant due to how easily it was forgotten. Bidding farewell, Neji decided it best if he leave her uninformed about how he was to take off the next morning…

As Neji watched her walk down the hallway towards her room, he felt that he had to admit one more thing in summarizing her description in his mind,

_Suffocating amount of energy… But a very interesting woman._

"Should've asked for her name." Neji sighed as his head hit his pillow and he fell into a deep state of slumber.

* * *

**Chapter End**

_**  
**_

_**Sure it's skcetch, but hey, it's late.. err, early… Whatever you get the point!... I hope.**_

_**((Okay Ladies and Gents, here's the thing, I didn't get too much in about Sai and Hinata, but I swear it'll escalate and it'll be great. But in order to make the story stretch out, I've gotta put in an equal amount of attention and depth into everyone's life to be. Kapiche? So last chapter's main focus was on Hina and Sai w/ lil bit-o-Neji to round it off, this time it was lil bit-o-hina-n-sai to spin the wheel and a buncha happening's with Neji. Next time it'll be an equal amount and I'm hoping to make the chapter long. But seeing as I already know what's gonna go down already, I won't take forever and a year to update.))**_

_**Semi-spoiler**_

_**(Do not read unless you really REALLY want to.)**_

_**Sneak peak of Within a Mission's NEXT exciting chapter:**_

_**A quote, but from who?:**_

**"Let's get something straight now, you imbecilic little neophyte. I'm out to kill one person and one person only… That mission-above ALL others- is more important than anything in my mind… And if your abilities aren't up to par when it comes to backing me up on that goal… Then your not even worthy of being admitted into Anbu EVEN as the lowest rank, shoe licking servant, sure, but never as an actual warrior. Whatever ideals you hold in your empty little head, are null and void as of this moment, till you prove to me that your worth my time or consideration as a trainee… I'll cut you no slack, I'll show no mercy… you'll live and persevere by my standards and my standards only. So until your admittance is finalized… You. Do. As. I. Say."**

_**…What? You expected a playwrite? Psh, o-pleeeeze c'mon yall, I gotta leave SOME sorta mystery to be figured out here o tell me what-cha think mmkay? be straight foreword.**_

_**p.s I'm sure some of you have already noticed this before, but just in caaaase.**_

_**The titles…Yeah, don't take them literally. It'll only confuzzle and frustrate you.**_

_**Love love my lovvies**_

_**Love ya Koharu-Chan!**_

**_Loving and writing,_**

_**-Taname**_


	3. The Trainee & The Shrew

_**Oh my god HERE IT IS PEOPLE! I LIIIVE!**_

_**Grr, here it is finally sorry for the wait. There's more of my input at the end, just read enjoy!**_

_**-Taname**_

**_Chapter 3:_**

**The Trainee & The Shrew**

* * *

The next morning Sai woke to the sound of voices emanating from the stairwell. Now his sleep had been disrupted in the same manner just hours ago, but at that time it was merely the voice of one of his comrades and a woman's, it was a casual conversation, and only interesting at best. The conversation taking place somewhere on the stairs, at the moment, were the voices of strangers. He listened, slowly allowing the effects of sleep to fully disperse. The woman's voice-the one that'd accompanied Neji- seemed to take on a different form, stern and guarded rather than taunting and relaxed like it was before.

_She's giving out orders…_

The thought rushed through his mind too quickly for him to catch and take on a deeper meaning to. So for a long minute, he lied there listening mindlessly…

"—Back to Base and report in… you'll speak details, I got some stuff to attend to… Right then?" The woman's voice was answered by another softer sounding and brighter toned voice,

"Yes, yes… I hope you get whatever it is you need to get done, done, okay? Crud, I forgot my—dangit! Go ahead; I'll catch up and meet you back at the usual spot."

"Don't keep me waiting."

"I'll do my best."

"Uh-huh…"

Sai's concentration wavered dangerously as he had toyed with the tempting notion to fall back asleep. All thoughts of the conversation died along with the echo of the women's footsteps as the women parted ways. Giving up his quest for continuous sleep, Sai sat up and scratched the back of his head, stood up then began to change. Minutes later, as he recounted his inventory, a soft tapping came from his door, looking up from his bag Sai could have sworn he heard a voice,

"Um… Sai?" The voice was Hinata's,

Sai mutely made his way over to the door and opened it, and just as expected, looming uneasily before him was Hinata,

"A-ah-um, I-I'm sorry." She apologized.

"For what?"

"H-have I come at a-a bad time?" She asked glancing at his bag that he was, just then, zipping up. Slipping it on lazily he replied,

"'Course not, I was just making sure I had everything, I was starting to wonder if you or Neji had gotten up… Did you check up on him yet?" Thinking about his question now he'd realized how stupid of a question it was to ask in the first place.

_If we're going to have to all live together for this mission I think she should learn to talk to him…Without being such a pushover. _He thought wearily, it'd be quite a 'process' to forego but, considering her situation on 'dealing' with her BRUTE of a cousin, _It'd be totally worth it… Should she ever decide to grow a backbone._

"Do we even know if he's still sleeping or not?"

"He isn't…"

"How do you know?"

"H-he's waiting for us in the lobby."

"Since when?"

"Since b-before I came to g-get you…I t-think he's angry that w-we made him wait…"

"No I think he's just an angry person in general… He doesn't strike me as a very cheerful individual."

"W-why do you say that?"

They were descending the flight of steps now, Sai turned his head to stare intently at Hinata, she was then reminded of how well Neji and Sai 'got along' when they first met at the manor.

"O-oh, that…" She squeaked suddenly turning a soft pink color. Sai, satisfied that she understood his point, turned his attention towards the lobby where Neji stood waiting.

"Lets get going, we've wasted too much time already." Neji sighed as he made his way to the door, Uka saw the three off as the sky slowly lit up with the coming of dawn.

* * *

Mizuma Village… traditionally structured town, it somewhat resembled the Uchiha district in Konoha. The gates were tall and strong, very much like the Konoha gates. Hadn't it been for the rain weathered paint, the people guarding it and the surroundings in general, it could've been taken for a slightly smaller version of Konoha gate. Sai lead the way to the place where they'd board for the next couple of weeks, until their mission was finished.

It was a humble little place, basic structure of a shop and home. The first story was made up of the store, the studio and a storage room.

By the desk that opposed the entry door, leading to the upper level, was a stairwell; ascending it, they soon discovered the place to be quite roomy. It was a two bedroom, two bath, with a kitchen that linked directly to the dining quarters. The door that greeted you once you reached the top of the stairs landing, was the hall closet. Turning to face the rest of their home, all filed into the first door to their left, which ended up being the master bedroom. Entering it one would find a door along the left wall that lead to the connecting bathroom. On the wall that opposed the door they entered, there were high windows, near the roof of the room, there only for ventilation and minor lighting purposes. The left wall was composed of sliding doors, which apparently was the closet. Hinata, opening them to air them out, found two Tatami mats, both on opposite corners of the long closet, she quickly shut the door and set off to inspect the kitchen at the end of the hallway. Sai followed but stopped at the next door to his left that came before the kitchen. He looked in and announced, to nobody in particular,

"Laundry room." Fiddling with the buttons, to check if both machines were functional, he discovered that the drier was faulty, and didn't run at all. "Busted drier." He added shutting the door to the room and walked into the kitchen. Immediately after entering he saw that Hinata was looking inside of the pantry, it was a small little room, filled with little shelves, all along the walls. Sai heard a sliding sound emanating from the door Hinata's small form had disappeared in. The pantry was in the corner on the same wall that the entrance to the kitchen, resided. Not too long after disappearing did Hinata walk up behind him with a big grin on her face.

"How'd—"

"T-there's a little door that leads into the laundry room through the pantry."

"Really? I didn't see anything—"

"W-well, you have to crawl through it, a-and w-when I crawled out, th-there was a hamper I had to push past." Even though she was timid about replying, her expression made her seem… Excited.

Walking past Sai, she went back to the pantry and shut the door, turning around she checked out all of the drawers and cabinets, she made a little discovery in the cabinet just above the sink, smiling she pulled out a dish rack and neatly unfolded it, and set it next to the left of the sink. There was a rag and sponge shelf just to the right of the sink, she quickly brushed her hand over the small wooden structure. She turned around and faced the cutting table, it was a square little counter with cabinets and drawers that stood in the middle of the kitchen. From the looks of it she was wondering what things she would make. Sai had then realized he'd been watching her, and decided to busy himself with something else. On the right side of the room, where the kitchen graduated to the living room, there was a step down. Sai looked to the far left hand corner and saw the little stove/ fireplace, another high window was found on the left wall by the stove, and to the right of the little stove, was the window which lit up the kitchen. The wooden shades were rolled up, tugging the string, Sai allowed them to fall over the window, the shades-when let down- revealed a painted picture of a small flock of heron residing in a water garden. Looking at the string ornament, Sai saw that in the small wooden block, was an engraving of a chrysanthemum on each side. Pulling the string, he allowed the picture to be rolled up once more. Finished investigating the window he faced his right and saw there was another sliding-door closet, and pulling it back, peaked in-empty.

"That's where the heating pad for the table will go." Hinata chirped softly from the step above the dining area. Sai slid the door shut again and faced Hinata, nodding to show he'd heard her.

Sai exited the kitchen and walking down the hallway, stood at the top of the stairs, wondering where Neji went, he heard a clicking sound coming from one of the doors on the right of the hallway, including the hall closet, there were four doors. The one closest to the hall closet, was a room. Simple and meant for one person, he noticed that all of Neji's things had been set in the middle of the room. Another shifting sound drew his attention back to the other two doors. Opening the door next to Neji's room, he saw that it was the second bathroom, and shut the door.

"Knock, knock." Sai stated buoyantly as he opened the door where the sounds were coming from. Neji could be seen opening and shutting the large windows that filtered light into the room. A minute passed and Sai watched Neji repeat his motions over and over. Wanting to end the nonsense Sai remarked,

"Is there a reason as to why your opening and shutting the window, or are you simply attempting to alert our neighbors of our existence via morse code?"

Neji halted his actions for a moment and without turning replied,

"This part of the window needs to be sanded… It gets stuck half-way, every time I open it. Makes too much of a racket." Neji then shut the window and fastening the lock, turned away and walked out the room.

"I guess this is either a guest bedroom or an office—"

"I doubt we'll be entertaining or housing anyone, so it's more likely to be the latter." Neji declared,

"Right then." Sai agreed, seeing no reason, nor opening for debate.

Neji had set his things on the floor in the middle of the room he decided he'd reside. Stepping into the same room after exiting the office room, he looked around. There was a small closet to the left, sliding doors just like every other room closet, and inside was a single tatami mat. Before he'd shut the closet door, Sai had entered and carelessly placed his bags next to Neji's.

Turning to Sai, an expression of peculiarity formed his features, Sai returned this expression with a pseudo smile. Their silence stretched on for what seemed like an eternity before Neji decided that the foolishness had to end,

"Your not sleeping here…"

"Of course not! It's the middle of the room in case you hadn't noticed, I plan on sleeping in the corner by the window." Sai replied as-a-matter-of-factly.

"No, you won't."

"So YOU'LL be sleeping by the window then?"

"Where I'll sleep, is where I'll sleep, but you're not going to reside in this room if I have anything to say about it."

"And why is that?"

"Because your sleeping in the master bedroom with Hinata!" Awkward seconds ticked away long enough for him to fix his minor error, "On SEPARATE mats!"

"I don't think so."

"You're not supposed to think at all, because I just told you what to do."

"And I refused to comply."

"You have no choice but TO comply."

"As a person I DO have the right to do and not do what I want."

"Why are you making this so difficult?--What is Hinata doing?—Hinata!" Storming away from Sai, Neji made it across the hall to the shut door of Hinata's room to be.

Hinata was sorting out her things when Neji burst into her room, she turned around to face him and Sai,

"Hinata you and Sai are sleeping in this room for as long as this mission takes to complete, understood?" Neji stated finitely, Hinata, confused and seeing no open window to argue, tried to spit out a simple, 'Yes Neji' but her insistent stammering forced her to simply nod her head in obedience.

Hinata watched as Neji and Sai left the room and allowed herself to think for a moment. Moments ago she'd left the kitchen and entered the master bedroom. Not willing to sleep in the same room with any one of the two, she thought that the lone room across the hallway seemed to be deemed fit, but as she passed by, she'd noticed that Neji had already claimed it with his things.

That's when she began to sort through her things, Maybe I can sleep in one of the rooms down stairs. Hinata pondered, but just as she turned to check the conditions of the down stairs rooms, Sai had entered and grabbed his things, they looked at each other for a brief moment before she tried to explain what she planned on doing about her sleeping location. Sai shook his head before she could finish and stated,

'Sleep here, I'll try to work something out.'

Now Neji went back to his room, and as Hinata looked up at Sai he shrugged and shook his head,

"I tried, sorry."

"It's alright." She replied softly, happy that he'd at least attempted to consider her feelings on sharing a room at all.

A couple seconds later Sai had placed his things in the maser bedroom. Both tatami mats were rolled up next to each other in the middle of the room under the high set window. They'd be separated; they'd be kept far from each other. Residing on opposite ends of the room as if they were separately quarantined, neither of them was fully aware of it, but it was silently agreed upon the second they'd both been left alone to settle in.

Hinata felt the color in her cheeks rise as Sai's eyes lingered on her a minute. After Neji had left and Sai apologised for being unsuccessful in giving her, her own room, Hinata turned away. Pretending to continue what she was doing no matter what happened all around her. Sai knew it was unfair to compare, but he couldn't help but think,

_Had Naruto done to Sakura what Neji did to Hinata, Sakura would have done to Naruto's face what Godzilla did to Tokyo…If not worse._

"Hinata—"

"Hey anybody up there?" A voice called up from the bottom of the stairs,

"Anybody up there?" Echoed a younger and softer voice.

Neji could be heard stepping lightly down the stairs, "Who wants to know?"

"Ah great, so somebody IS here, hey there, I'm Chuski, your land-lady, and this is your Neighbor's-well one of your neighbors- kid Ianko, Say 'hello there', short stack." The little girl looked up at Neji, wide brown eyes and messy brown hair she flashed a simple-minded smile,

"Hello there, shor--" The land woman touched a finger to the girl's mouth, silencing her last few words.

"Don't finish that Ianko."

"Okay."

"Land lady?" Neji looked at the woman before him, Petite and stout with short and thin black hair and soft blue eyes; she seemed to be a woman who was leaning towards her late thirties and fit to run a kinder care facility, rather than take part in real-estate.

"Fine, fine then, Landlord then. Geeze. I came here so's to check up on who exactly's takin' up my space offer, before I just hand it over. Are you all that there is, I could've sworn there was something written here about a couple—"

"They're upstairs. Hinata, Sai--"

"Oh leave them be, they're newlyweds, I'm guessing alone time is JUST what they NEED." The suggestive remark would've been fine hadn't she winked and smiled jokingly as she did.

Sai would have gone down there already, but seeing as it was in order to keep an appearance, he thought better on it. He and Hinata could hear every word from their room, when Hinata had heard what the woman said she covered her face with her hands and inaudibly begged,

"Don't say that!"

"Don't say that." Neji mumbled flatly, feeling somehow pained and unsettled at the thought of Sai somehow snaking his way into the family line.

"So let's see, you're the brother, Neji, correct?"

"Yes."

"Right, so I'll fill you in on everything around here, and you can tell the lovebirds later."

Luckily, Chuski had turned around when she did, if she hadn't she'd have seen Neji shake his head wearily at the prospect.

* * *

By noon all three had settled in, Chuski and Ianko had left, and Neji had filled Sai and Hinata in about whatever their, somewhat 'off' landlord had told him.

"You get how to work this now, right?" Neji asked, as he gave his disguise another once-over.

"We're all set here." Sai verified, sitting at the desk, attempting to paint a simple something to at least give the store a 'look'.

"A-are you going to t-try qualifying f-for their A-anbu n-now, Ne-Neji?" Hinata asked sheepishly from the storage room, where she'd found a couple of leftover decorative things the last owners had left.

"Yes, why?" Neji asked somewhat snappily. He hated this disguise, tying up his hair into a tighter pony-tail and wearing the green vest was no big deal, but the all-black ensemble felt kind of alien, considering that he'd have to wear this getup every day for the remainder of his time spent in Mizuma.

(His attire consists of a High collar mesh shirt, overed with a black V-collar shirt, the signature green vest & then the ninja pouch, black Capri's, and to top it all off, black ninja sandals , -Not to mention he also wears bandages covering his forehead still to cover his branch marking, the forehead protector with the rain village insignia embedded into the metal plate was all that was missing. four vertical lines' J.I.C you don't recall.)

"G-good luck."

Neji had half the mind to say, 'I don't need it' or 'Try not to mess up while I'm gone' but, in a hurry, and not in the mood, "Alright, take care." Was his only reply.

His somewhat, kind remark left Hinata dumbstruck as he walked out the door.

* * *

"It's raining v-very hard now… it didn't seem this windy before, d-did it?" Hinata asked as she attempted to make conversation while wiping down the dusty windows of the first story.

"It was barely drizzling this morning, must gain momentum with time." Sai surmised from behind the desk as he continued to paint mindlessly onto the canvas before him.

"Wh-When do you think N-Neji will get back?" Hinata asked gripping her cleaning rag tighter as she attempted to rub of one particularly stubborn stain. When Sai didn't reply, she stopped trying and turned around, Sai wasn't frowning at her, on the contrary he seemed a bit confused, "W-what is it?"

"I don't know weather to decide if your scared of him or if your just honestly worried about him." Sai stated tilting his head, staring at her blankly,

"Wh-why do you think I-I'm scared of h-him?" Hinata never heard such nonsense, she acted the same way towards Neji just as she acted towards her father.

"You don't stand up to him, you don't even attempt to have a normal conversation with him… You act more like his slave than his cousin."

"I-I am n-n-no one's s-slave!" Hinata objected standing, the color in her face rising. Holding the rag to her chest as if it were a sacred shield or something, it was actually quite humorous.

"You don't have to hold the title, but you still obey his every whim like you're trained to do it." Sai stated calmly, a smile threatening to form his features.

"Th-that's not t-true!" Teasing her was entertaining, she looked so cute when she was being defensive. But giving her another long glance, she took on an indignant stance and began to nervously twiddle her thumbs under Sai's expressionless stare. "W-well it isn't." It became awkwardly quiet as Hinata continuously failed to look confident, and Sai looked her up and down before giving up on picking on her.

Sighing he took up his paintbrush again and shook his head, "Whatever you say, Hinata."

He doubted her words, and she disagreed, making it clear to him that she honestly didn't understand how unnaturally obedient she was to Neji. So with that conclusion he'd discontinued his daunting and continued his 'job'.

Hinata watched him for a moment longer before abandoning her cleaning to stand behind him to watch what he was doing, she'd been wondering what he was working on for quite some time.

A mesh of orange, yellow, red and soft green's and browns reminded her of the cool breath of autumn. It was a flurry of colors that'd been transferred unto the canvas. Tilting her head Hinata smiled calmly, it was a relaxing mix of colors. It had to be the mix of yellow and orange that she liked the most… Naruto's signature colors.

This made her smile level up slightly, in time for the door to open. Sai and Hinata looked up from the canvas towards the person in the doorway.

* * *

"Has it really been just a couple of hours?" Neji asked hoarsely as Hinata applied several disinfectants to Neji's upper back.

"Yeah, only… Six to be exact." Looking at Neji's clenched left hand, he sighed. A black ninja headband with the proud rain village plate, caught in the iron grip of the older Hyuuga.

**(Let's reflect slightly.)**

Neji had stumbled back into the shop no more than six hours after he'd left. Three cuts had grazed the bandages covering Neji's marking. There was another cut just above his right eye, and a minor bruise on his left cheek. Glass shards were caught in his ruffled and now impossibly tangled hair, while small cuts and scratches expanded all along his upper back and shoulders. His knuckles were red with rawness and the knees of his pants were so marked up, one couldn't possibly guess what'd happened to him. When Hinata had run up to him asking what'd happened, all he said was,

"I was thrown out a window." Shrugging as if that was all his day had consisted of.

**(Back to the now.)**

All three had settled in the upstairs kitchen, sitting at the traditional table, which was now covered in first aid supplies and a congratulatory scroll announcing Neji as a certifiable rain ninja. Neji was forced to slump foreword, cross-legged, as Hinata rubbed anti-boitics into the cuts on his shoulders, Sai had taken up a temporary sewing duty, seeing as there were so many rips in his vest.

"Not to pry Neji, but I doubt that all this was caused JUST by being thrown out a window." Neji looked to his left, across the table, at Sai.

Hinata acted as if she didn't notice they were talking, like the wounds on Neji's back were all that existed in her universe. Choosing his words carefully Neji never broke eye contact with Sai,

"They'd read the file that Tsunade sent containing my 'information'. Very few aspecs were altered, like the sender's identity and the personal matters."

"So that they can't track you back to Konoha, right?"

"Yes-oh and by the way, we bring greetings from the sand."

"Thoughtful of Tsunade, using her silent little connections to help us squeak by their detection." Sai remarked, pressing his thumb to his mouth as to catch the red liquid ball.

"They don't suspect me, as far as I know. But under protocol they have to put all new recruits through training."

"For ANBU?"

"Not a chance, this is just applying for a position as a rain ninja, PERIOD. ANBU comes after flying through Chuunin and Jounin training and exams. This will be a long week."

"A week? Shouldn't that take about a couple of months?"

"Luckily abilities to react when there's a tough situation, is considered an ace in the hole. One of the superiors saw that and sorted out a way to cut down my time into a couple of days rather than a couple of months."

"Yes, very lucky."

"So training happened… The exam flew on by. And I was then given the opportunity to meet up with my potential team."

"I thought the rain village turned out the highest percentage of one-man-operational ANBU squads in this region?"

"Well they represent part of the percentage that still operates as a group figure."

"Were they just giving you a 'warm welcome' or was it—"

"Intentional. My team captain apparently doesn't like the idea of a new member, but got landed with me regardless."

"W-was it h-h-him who th-threw y-you out th-the w-window?" Hinata asked timidly, now patting down Neji's shoulders of any excess ointment that hadn't been absorbed into his wounds. For some time now, Neji had finished bandaging his hands, and now was going on with picking glass out of his hair. Annoyed that it'd happened to begin with, he replied with just a nod.

The rain had chilled him to the bone, so he stood up and walked off, stopping at the kitchen entrance, only to slightly turn his head and say,

"For the record, the captain isn't a he…. I just thought you should know that." Neji corrected as he made his way to his room, then to the bathroom.

* * *

About a half an hour later Neji had rolled out his tatami mat and allowed his aching body to collapse on it. (not much padding, but his body already hurts, what's a couple seconds of discomfort gonna do?)

Lying on his side, he surrendered to sleep, not caring how early it was, not caring if he'd had nothing to eat, not caring if the house collapsed right now. He shut his eyes, his surrender leading to a realm of thought, recognized only as dreaming.

'_Because you're an idiot… and I hate idiots..._' These words rang through his head, rearing the ugly head of the not so glorious happenings that'd taken place today. _Now how DID I end up getting thrown out a window to begin with?_ Neji thought.

**  
**

**(Begin Flashback)**

* * *

"Well if they're not on the training grounds NOW, then they've probably retreated to the library, want me to show you? You can be properly introduced to your team before you head on home." Pressed the very same proctor who'd suggested that Neji's time for training be shorter than most.

"I'll be fine on my own." Neji recalled the day's final events played out before him. He remembered leaving the office to go to the library where his 'soon-to-be' team was.

Opening the double doors that lead into library, he heard the talking before he'd entered at all.

A deep and soft toned voice agreed with the cheerful voice whenever she remarked about something that had to do with their previous mission. He assumed it was a man and a woman speaking, but the man's voice just seemed dark rather than baritone, unnatural for any average male. Walking down one aisle of books and turning right to face the benched window where the voices were coming from, he saw why that voice, seemed so off.

Two women, one sitting on the benched sill of the window and the other leaning in a chair next to the other, were to blame for the slight lack of peace in the library.

The woman in the chair sat facing the window, book in hand she looked up at Neji, blinking several times before giving him a quick once-over. Eyes of the deepest green, and her smile never seemed too much nor appeared to be fake. Her hair was a deep dark red tone, it could almost be passed off for cherry black. Her skin tone indicated that she did indeed spent a lot of time outdoors. Smiling at him sweetly, she tilted her head and asked,

"And who're you?"

"The new guy who Toshi was going on about earlier." The other woman stated. Neji glanced at the lady who sat facing him from the window sill. Her appearence was much less inviting.

Black hair spiking out from under the bandanna she'd secured over her head. (Triangular fashion.) Her ninja headband keeping the bandana in place, and keeping her hair from too much exposure so it seems. He never saw her eyes, she wore black sunglasses, and nothing like Shino's either. Rather than black and rounded, this lady's glasses were rectangular, and kept every inch of light from grazing her eyes. Dark red lipstick and skin so pale, it'd seem only logical to guess that she'd never seen a speck of sunlight in her entire life. The look she bestowed upon Neji was scathing and critical, like she doubted his abilities more than anybody ever did, could and ever will.

"Oooohh… Wowwie wow, he's gotta be something if To-to-kun is willing to vouch for him." The red-head cooed (I'll allow the characters to address each other using post-name mannerisms. But only when talking to each other-rarely- so when they mention names and such, we get an idea of how that person thinks of the one they're talking about.)

"Interesting," The brunette gave Neji another once over before she crossed her arms and leaned her back against the windowsill. "Doesn't seem so outstanding in person."

"Haru-chan, you shouldn't be so rude to him—"

"Ease up May, If he plans to be in ANBU, he should be able to take a little bit of his Senior's creative criticism. Right?"

Neji didn't particularly appreciate how 'right' had been used towards him, it sounded more like a threat to agree rather than a verification. He honestly didn't like this 'Haru' woman, and she made it blatantly obvious that she didn't like him either. He could've accepted it, could've humbled himself to his future team-mate… And then be assumed later on as a doormat, and be treated like a pushover like Hinata. But years of blunt remarks and sharp tongued whit had bubbled up and did something that he subconsciously knew he'd regret.

"Creative criticism, sure, embittered retorts and glares, not so much." Neji made many somewhat snide remarks before towards his own team-mates and on a couple occasions towards Hinata, and a select few oppositionists before. Quick to snap back- should any cold acts be committed against him-this was a skill that sometimes acted on it's own when he was annoyed. And although his annoyance towards this woman was very justified, it was not the wisest of decisions.

"And the message your trying to submit?" The woman questioned icily, posture turning ramrod straight.

"Weather I'm outstanding or not shouldn't matter, what should matter the most to you, should be if I'm absolutely qualified to be an ANBU." She didn't seem mad, she actually seemed interested in what he had stated.

Haru stood up, a faint smile playing on her lips, "I guess your right… Rather than uselessly throwing out my thoughts, I should be testing your abilities." May went from looking eased and warm, to nervous and apprehensive.

"Haru-Chan?—" Two shuriken flew towards Neji, aiming for each eye, reacting he stepped back and deflected both shuriken with one of his own, lowering the hand he'd held the shuriken with, he looked up to realize Haru standing right in front of him. She grabbed his hair and taking a bracing leap backward, used her other hand to grip the sternum of his vest. Thrusting her weight into lifting him, she expertly hurled Neji through the glass window. It was about a 143ft drop.

Quite new to this being-hurled-out-a-window feeling, he didn't quite know how to react to this. But being thrown around in fights from time to time taught him a basic lesson everyone in a tussle should learn. 'If you're going down, take your enemy down with you.' Shooting his arms out, he allowed his left hand to grab the hand attempting to release itself from the tangle of his hair, and the right to latch onto the very same arm. Just as he began to close in on the ground, she had no choice but to follow in suit.

Mere feet from the ground, both landed, but due to the odd positioning of each one's stance, Neji was forced to land flat on his back and Haru fell on her side.

Windblown and momentarily stunned, both remained stationary. Their speechlessness didn't last long, the silence was broken by Neji.

"Maintaining composure is somewhat of an issue with you, isn't it?" Neji coughed agitatedly.

"Shut up, the more you talk the more obvious it is to everyone that you're a hopeless idiot." Haru hissed in return.

"Or maybe it's your severe inferiority complex that had driven you to pull such a stupid stunt."

"Or maybe I just wanted you out of my sight."

"What I can't believe is your really DID throw me out a window…"

"And what I can't believe is that you dragged me down with YOUR sorry ass."

"Because you threw me out a window."

"So?"

"Why'd you throw me out the window?!" Neji barked agitatedly.

Haru didn't answer right away, in fact she allowed a dramatic pause to take over while she released Neji's hair and slowly sat up. Neji, free of her restraint, released his death grip on her arm, allowing her to attempt standing. He sat up, it was when they were both standing did she look at him and reply,

"Because you're an idiot… and I hate idiots…" Her reply was something that someone would expect from a haughty preteen, it didn't set well with the livid Hyuuga.

"I fail to see where that gives relevance to your reasoning."

Once again she had the lightning quick move that took him by surprise, and this time he hadn't focused on her closely enough to see it coming. She threw out her left arm, and grabbed the front of his vest. When she pulled him close he realized he was taller than her, he should've noticed earlier, but by how she carried herself, anything that made her seem, more frail was unnoticeable unless you looked at her closely. Furious for more reasons than he was aware, she allowed every dark note of calm malice to enter her tone. Her words were so full of black promise, the subject of bloodlust was even put to shame.

"Let's get something straight now, you imbecilic little neophyte. I'm out to KILL someone- ONE person and ONE person only… That mission-above ALL others- is more important than anything in my mind… And if your abilities aren't up to par when it comes to backing me up on that goal… Then your not even worthy of being admitted into ANBU, EVEN as the lowest rank- shoe licking servant, sure- but never as an actual warrior. Whatever ideals you hold in your empty little head, are null and void as of this moment, till you prove to me that your worth my time or consideration as a trainee… I'll cut you no slack, I'll show no mercy… you'll live and persevere by my standards and my standards only. So until your admittance is finalized… You. Do. As. I. Say." Her face was only inches from his, and still he didn't see her eyes through her black spectacles. She scrunched her expression in distaste and shoved him away from her,

"And my first demand is that you drop the attitude. Because if it's like this daily, I suspect that the time you have remaining to live will be severely shortened." He barely stumbled when she pushed him back and she turned and walked away.

Neji watched his ranking superior stride through the rain, and couldn't hush the nagging voice in the back of his head, repeating what she'd just said. Never in his life had he'd been seriously believed to be an idiot, and never had he'd been talked down to in such a manner… It was true that in order to attain a rank in the Rain Village's ANBU forces some changes would have to be made, but at how this woman acted… the changes would have to be a step much farther than he'd previously anticipated.

Neji had to admit, he WAS trying her patience… But she was on edge to begin with, yawning he pressed his palm to his forehead and thought, _Definitely not wise._

* * *

**(End Flashback)**

Slowly slipping into actual of slumber Neji dozed off with his final thoughts being.

_This woman… Is my new captain._

_My fate in ANBU lies in the hands of my Captain._

_I imagine that this will not go smoothly._

_Not smoothly at all._

* * *

**_Okay folks, here's the skinny, I'M SOOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG!! TAKE MY ADVICE, NEVER EVER WORK FOR SAFEWAY WHEN YOU'RE TRYING TO HOLD UP A STORY! It is near IMPOSSIBLE!! You cannot win!_**

**_But hey, I'll be serious now. Sorry for taking so long, but I have to cut this short then lengthen it, then write, rewrite, and edit, I just want you all to understand what's going on without thinking, 'God this story sucks, screw this!' I really like that you guys review me, and such, it gives me a look into your thoughts on my writing. And I like that a lot._**

**_So thank you very much!_**

**_Okay, so here's what the post-name mannerisms mean, for those of you who might not know,_**

**_Kun- when used it's meant to address a small boy, or is used for the sake of giving a guy a nickname when you're a close friend. When used for a girl it's to indicate a condescending nature._**

**_San- it's like using Mr. or Mrs, indicates respect._**

**_Kempai- Lowerclassmen_**

**_Sempai- Upperclassmen_**

**_Chan- mannerism used between girls when addressing each other as friends_**

**_Sama-a looot of respectitude here folks, this is like saying god pretty much._**

**_Sensei- Writer, Dr, teacher._**

**_Chi- HAS NO REAL MEANING, I USE IT B/C IT'S LIKE GIVING SOMEONE A PET NAME, without using any real mannerism. DO NOT KILL ME, I DON'T USE IT PROFESSIONALLY._**

**_There's more on these mannerism's somewhere, but that's as much as I can remember right now without going Sherlock on the internet._**

**_So yesm, I'll try typing the fourth one asap. Not asap like what I did for this one, no really A.S.A.P I'll do my best._**

**_(p.s I'm trying to quit my job for a new one mmkay? So if there is any delay, I apologize in advance)_**

**_(p.s.s I'm now I'm rushing!)_**

**_Bye for now!_**

**_Loving and writing,_**

**_-Taname_**


	4. The Pearl Empress & The Twain

_Okay school's a hell of it's own, but I've gotten the hang of it, well enough of a hang that I can come up with more story here, mmkay? Hope I didn't scare any of you dudes, by like never doing this but hey, have faith, I'll go through to the end!_

_SO SORRY FOR THE (long as heeeeeeell) DELAY BUT HEY, SOME CHAPTERS FOR THE HOLIDAY SEASON SHOULD BE A GOOD ENOUGH APPOLOGY… Right?_

_Thanks again guys for waiting!!_

_Brining it back to you again,_

_-Taname_

_Note: Twain, is old English for 'two'_

**The Pearl Empress and the Twain**

* * *

'Closing time' came round the corner faster than Hinata had expected. Hinata watched silently as a little girl and her father left with a small painting Sai had finished only a day or two ago. Stepping around the desk, she made a beeline towards the door, locking it, she lowered the shades over the door's window pane, and the larger window to the right of it. Walking over to lower the shades over the window to the left of the door she encountered the bug-eyed expression of a young woman just outside. Hinata yelped in mild surprise, taken aback by the sudden appearance of the girl in the window.

The girl wasn't as old as Hinata, on the contrary, they looked almost the same age. Remarkably short brown hair clung to her, plastered to her face, rain soaked and complexion flustered; she tapped lightly on the window, looking at Hinata. Hinata, without the heart to turn her away, lowered the shades on the last window and walked to the door, admitting their straggling customer in.

"Oh thank GOD! I thought you guys were closed for the day, I'd have been so bummed!" It was then Hinata realized she was dragging someone else with her. A tall man, with a sturdy build, light skin tone and most noticeable of all, shoulder-length platinum blonde hair had filed in after the small woman.

"I told her we could've come back tomorrow, but she's stubborn as an ox and is hell-bent on getting a painting for her sister's birthday as soon as possible. Pardon our rudeness." He apologized,

Hinata shook her head, murmuring that there was no problem at all. His honey colored eyes gleamed warmly at this kindness.

"Yuuta! Look at this one! It's so cool." Exclaimed the girl as she ran over to the desk and gaped at the picture hung on the wall behind it. Hinata's eyes followed the girl's movements and bristled defensively as she saw the girl fawning over the painting that reminded her so much of Naruto. Hinata needn't protest, for she had a saving grace on her side,

"Cool to you or your sister? Remember who's present we're getting, Kinrei." Yuuta chided,

"Awww… okay." She shrugged, whirling around to run to the other side of the room to look at half finished portrait Sai had attempted to finish the night before. "Hey what's this one of?" Kinrei chirped turning to look at Hinata, who loomed uneasily by the door.

"A-um—"

"Koi." Sai replied exiting his studio, shirt sleeves messed with stray amounts of paint.

"Really? But they're such different colors!" Cooed Kinrei,

"But it's interesting, I've never seen a blue koi fish swim with yellow tadpoles before." Yuuta remarked,

"The water effect is really cool too!" Kinrei agreed. "Lavender stones, and such green grass. I can't wait till it's done."

"Tomorrow, if I start on it now and pick it up again in the morning and keep working till late noon."

"Really? Could you then hold it for us till tomorrow night after that?" Kinrei questioned,

"No problem." Sai replied, smiling pleasantly, the same pleasant smile he'd been using since he and Hinata had met.

"Cool!" Kinrei jubilated,

"Thank you very much." Yuuta corrected ruffling Kinrei's boy-cut hair.

"No worries." Sai assured, as the two strode towards the door,

"Ah! I'm Kinrei and this here's Yuuta! What're your names?" Kinrei asked half-way out the door, Yuuta standing behind her.

"My name is Sai, and this lovely young woman is my wife, Hinata." Sai replied warmly.

Both girls blushed at the same time, but for very different reasons. As Kinrei's blatant awe showed in her face, Hinata's deep embarrassment could've been mistaken her to be the 'blushing bride' type of reaction.

"Oooh you two are such a cute couple—"

"We'll leave you alone now. C'mon Kinrei." Yuuta pressed, sincere laughter in his tone.

"Bye-bye!" Kinrei jeered as she and Yuta made their way through the rain.

This time it was Sai who shut and locked the door behind their last customers. He turned to Hinata and they looked at each other for a moment before that pleasant smile formed his features once more,

"Good job Hinata, you really do hold your own quite nicely!" There was no sarcasm; there was no bitterness, so why did she get the feeling that his complements and kindness were a bit… forced?

Sai took down the unfinished article of art, and receded back to the confines of his studio. Sighing regretfully for her lack of response, Hinata retreated upstairs. For the past three nights, Neji hadn't come home earlier on in the evening but one could hear him shuffling through the hallways as he ate the dinner Hinata set out for him, and bathed in the bath she set for him before she went to her room to sleep. He was barely heard in the morning as he woke before dawn and left, finishing the dinner he didn't finish the night before and leaving without a word to either of his house mates. Hinata worried from time to time, her cousin was one to give his all, in training and getting done what needed to be finished. But he used his time as if there was a time limit to their mission. She couldn't blame him, she'd love to finish up, pack and go home, but not because she wasn't happy. She missed her team, even more so she missed the sky. It always rained in Mizuma, she was reminded of this as she looked out the large window facing the kitchen. The unchanging weather pattern made time seem to go by so slowly.

A simple dinner was what she decided to put together, pork buns, and stew. She left the rice to steam while she walked into the bathroom in the master bedroom. Out of habit, she drew baths for both men. Sai's was set before he came upstairs from his studio, whilst she put the finishing touches on dinner; Neji's was set when Hinata had finished going through the house, seeing to any messes that had been made throughout the day. Hinata's bath on the other hand was taken after she'd finished dinner, Sai made it very clear that HE washed the dishes after they'd both finished. Seeing as he all but kicked her out of the kitchen while he picked up for her, she accepted that this was her 'me' time, she used it for getting washed, other tasks came after it of course, but they were never as important as her hygiene. Sai, after doing a final check-up all around the house, went into the master bedroom, and pulled out his tatami mat, Hinata took that as her cue to leave and fulfill her other tasks. Going back into the kitchen, she looked on the off stove and saw that Neji's dinner sat, neatly wrapped and awaiting his arrival. Headed into the office and sat at the desk where Neji would often sit and record their group's happenings for Tsunade, she placed her notes in the record book and looked over what was written. The handwriting was barely legible. Sloppier and more brief as the days went on, she could tell his sleep was what affected his writing.

She wasn't being snoopy or anything, she was curious about what happened with her cousin during the day, knowing why he came home so ragged and run down. So far, she's gotten that his teammates were a young girl known as Mayuko, and their team leader, Haru… Her real name had yet to be revealed as of yet…And as far as she knew… They didn't get along at all.

_**Day 32- **_

_**Today, preparations for my next assignment will be secured. Plans will be finalized.**_

_**Taking leavefor four to five days starting tomorrow. Going on an assignment along the coastline. Order sent in by Admiral Fein- ally to Konoha and Mizuma.(According to Konoha's allegiance records.)Target Matter: Intel. Retrieval; Mission assigned to: H, M, N.**_

_**Time- 5:45 am**_

_**Entry end.**_

Hinata sighed, could he REALLY survive five days with his team leader. Reading back to when he first met his leader, she could scarcely say he could. Neatly as she could she wrote:

_Day 32-_

_The number of customer's served: 31_

_There were few visitors from 7:45 am- 9:30 am. First customer's was an elderly couple, (F-68 & M-70) all ranging from ages 45 . Younger crowds often partook within the hours of 10:00 am-3:30 pm, age group consistence of late twenties to as young as adolescence, youngest customer was 7. 4:00 pm-9:45 pm Mid thirties crowd was maintained, last customer's during store hours, was an eight year old female accompanied with her father (34). Suspicious behavior among buyers, nonexistent, no notable incidents.(None) Closing up; complete._

_Time- 10:10 pm_

_Entry end._

Hinata looked at what she'd written, about to close the book her memory flashed for a moment, '_Almost forgot!_' Feeling foolish for being so absentminded, she added:

_Additional Note: Last customers altogether arrived at approximately 9:48 pm and left at 10:01 pm._

_Party consisted of: Caucasian Male; Platinum blonde hair, brown eyes, stood approximately at six-foot 2 inches. Mix female, Short light brown hair, brown eyes, freckles, stood at about 5 feet 7 inches. Early twenties, late teens. Female addressed herself by Kinrei, Male addressed himself by the name of Yuuta. Both came to stake a claim on painting of coy fish Will return tomorrow. Peculiarities kept to a minimum. Relationship… Remotely unclear._

Hinata reread her writing then sighed… She hadn't written much concerning Sai's behavior, but she probably didn't need to. He wrote in his own entries… Looking a little above her writing she looked at Sai's entry, one he'd scribbled in before he joined her in the kitchen.

_**Day 32-**_

_**Morning had remained substantially monotone as to any peculiar behavior. Hinata had been left to tend to store. I kept in my studio for a good amount of the day. Conversations in the other room were casual. No incidents occurred. Finished 11 paintings, 4 ordered, 6 bought, 1 in process of finishing, on leeway for teen pair that'd visited the other day as well.**_

_**Their behavior had been out of balance; they entered as if they'd never been to the store. Their last visit, was two days ago, 12:43 pm. Hinata was cleaning a child's mess, I'd been working the front desk for only 10 minutes. They popped in quickly and left without a word. Girl had changed her hair since then, young man who'd kept his face well concealed during first visit, was a different face for me to see…**_

_**I'm quite sure it was them I saw before.**_

_**They'll be visiting again tomorrow to retrieve their painting.**_

_**Keeping an eye on them.**_

_**Time- 9:58**_

_**Entry end.**_

Blinking in what was almost like shocking disbelief, Hinata tried to recall the day he wrote of. Skimming back to her notes from then, she realized she'd written nothing relating to what he'd mentioned. Glancing up at Sai's remarks from then, she saw that he'd written about it back then as well. '…_**odd couple entered our shop, young female, long brown hair, small frame. She was accompanied by a taller male-whose face- had remained hidden throughout the duration of their visit. Examined the shop from the entrance a minute before taking their leave**_…'

Hinata bit her lip, her mind muddled with skant traces of shame, '_W-why didn't I even notice?!_' She wondered. As she re-read Sai's note once more, she asked herself, '_Why haven't I e-ever read his notes BEFORE?_' She answered her own question while she secured the logbook's location. '_You a-assumed that your notes and his notes would be the very same…Do I distrust h-him THAT much?_' Hinata shook her head as she left the office.

She walked to the entrance to the master bedroom, contempt threatening to consume her, the shame of being so inobservant making her face heat up in embarrassment. She lifted her hand to open the door, but she hesitated. She stood there for a second, a very large question entering her mind.

She must've stood there for too long, for Sai had noticed someone outside his door, and opened it from the inside. He looked down at Hinata, without meaning to, the question that had flickered through her mind escaped her mouth,

"Why didn't you tell me?" She hadn't been looking at him, her eyes were still fixed on where they were before he'd opened the door. When she looked up to meet his gaze, she saw the mild surprise flicker behind his otherwise pokerfaced expression. Her eyes widened, had she asked that aloud?

Sai had regained composure quickly, his smile ready as ever, he replied:

"Whatever do you mean Miss Hinata?" He awaited her answer. Hinata seldom ever spoke to him, this was probably the first question she'd popped without stuttering.

"I-I…I'm sorry, I didn't m-mean--I…!-- E-excuse me." She attempted to slip around him and escape conversation altogether, but no such luck, he wouldn't forget. Turning around the other way, he'd caught her between him an the wall, his right hand blocking her intended escape route. She gasped softly, falling back a step, looking up at him.

"Just a moment. What do you mean?" Hinata looked up at Sai, eyes wide. He then had an idea of what she'd been talking about. Her mouth formed words, but nothing came out, as if thousands of excuses were trying to escape out of her mouth all at the same time. Then it all came to a sudden halt. She paused for a moment before casting her eyes down. Silence had always caused Neji to leave matters alone… So why not try it now?

"Would you happen to be referring to the odd couple?" Sai asked, knowing that she'd just come from the office, it was her system; her sequence of events before turning in to sleep. It was also the only thing he could imagine she'd discover in such circumstances, it was the only thing he didn't tell her upfront.

Due to her lack of response, he saw he'd guessed right. Sai dropped his hand from the wall, still looking at Hinata, she looked like a child, being scolded by an adult for uttering a foul curse. But he wasn't scolding her, he wasn't yelling, she'd done nothing wrong, she'd just asked an… out of place question.

"It was on a need to know basis… And it didn't seem to be a huge concern of mine to tell you. I apologize. It won't happen again."

"N-no, it's fine. I-it isn't your fault, it's mine, I should've been more observant." Hinata insisted, her voice was soft as usual, but the depth of her disappointment in herself was so strong, even Sai could feel it… Even without understanding why.

"Hinata--" She looked up at him, her cheeks were still flushed, and he expected her eyes to look right through him as usual, but now…

Why is it that this felt like the first time they'd both looked each other in the eye? For the first time since this charade began, both seemed to avoid looking each other fully in the eye. Sai smiled often when he spoke with Hinata, figuring it'd be taken as a gesture of encouragement. And Hinata always seemed to have her mind elsewhere when she spoke with him. Both seemed to be on different wavelengths when they spoke to each other, but this time… They'd reached the middle ground, and they had no choice but to acknowledge the other's existence.

"Yes?" She asked finally after a couple moment's silence. To this, Sai fished for what he'd been meaning to say but, for the life of him, could not find it.

"Don't…" _Don't what?_, he was surprised that she was still paying attention although he said nothing of importance. She was still listening… "Never mind." He finished, disappointed that he couldn't have said anything more. It was so odd of him not to finish his thought, he'd never hesitated beforehand. He stated what he thought, regardless on the other person's feelings on the matter (Especially in Naruto and Sakura's case). So why not now? Why, when it seemed so much more… Important?

They both said nothing more for the remainder of their time of being awake, they went to their individual beds, and proceeded to go about their business. The only time the silence between them was broken, was when Hinata-due to either habitual courtesy or because she honestly **meant** it-said,

"Sleep well." She easily drifted to sleep after saying so, but Sai had to look over at her sleeping figure, and think about the time that'd passed over the last few days. It's been bothering him, this question he'd been pondering over. _'Is she for real?'_ Her demeanor, manner of carrying herself, the way she acted, was she seriously this way or was it all a façade she used to trick others into believing that, THAT was how she REALLY acted. It threw him off completely, if that was the case. Half the time he was wondering if anything she'd said was what she truly thought or if it was all a lie she'd built towards others. She was pretty convincing. She was always kind to everyone, she was always doing things as well as she possibly could, so as not to put anyone out-or so it **seems**. She never swore--which really tricked him out-she never acted cruelly towards anybody, he was pretty sure that she couldn't even say 'boo' to a mouse. She was always cleaning up, everything was clean. She acted selfless in everything she did…

_'It has to be fake… nobody could act this way for REAL. It's unheard of… It's ludacris!'_ He looked up at the ceiling and then sighed, _'It's unrealistic in the most perfect way…'_ His eyebrow twitched aggitatedly, _'Not the best way to put it' _he thought feeling somewhat awkward about how that thought turned out. In his mind, it was impossible to be perfect. So why did she act like it? He rolled his eyes as he rethought his finalization on the matter and concluded with, _'It's unrealistic in the most UNSETTLING way. She can't be acting that way for real. She's got a fault somewhere that she denies severely… Everyone does… hers is just harder to find… but eventually she'll slip up… Everyone does…eventually, she'll have to. And when she does, then I'll know for sure.'_ He smirked at the thought... Had he ALWAYS been this challenging over the personality of others? Or was it JUST with Hinata? If that was the case... Then why?

And as he turned over to face the opposite side of the room, he was even less aware of how much he thought on Hinata's manner juxtapose to any other persons. As Sai let sleep take him over he was scarcely aware of the lightness that'd taken over his chest, and the warmth that'd filled him because of it.

* * *

_Okay here's the **deal-e-o**:_

_I got fired, re-hired and then I quit my job because my 32 year old male employer was acting like a 14 year old premenstrual teenage GIRL._

_I've enrolled in online classes that's severely draining my life force_

_I'm plotting the doom of this heinous bzzzh all the while trying to keep a romatic plotline on this story_

_I've been working on my comic book_

_And I'm now in the writers protection program because my buddy now reads this and threatens to take my soul should I discontinue._

_(JUST SO'S YA KNOW: I wouldn't even try to discontinue, threats or no.)_

_P.S and in case you haven't already guessed this is all a rouse to keep you all from being to mad at me._

_Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry(x infinity)_

_Oh god I know it's very little, but I'm already typing down my next chapter, I swear I won't be rude again okay? My new years resolution is to be quick yet careful about putting up chapters, especially here._

_Thank you for your divine patience,_

_Sorry Koharu_

_SORRY FANS!!_

_I'll do as much as I can in the best way that I can from this day foreword!_

_**(Pinkie promise.)**_

_Loveing and writing,_

_Taname._


	5. The Ethereal & The Fool

**_See SEEEEE! I told ya'll that I'd make this as quickly as possible._**

**_And you DOUBTED me…_**

**_(I don't blame you. I'd doubt me too.)_**

**_So here it goes! Thanks for waiting!_**

**_Loving and Writing,_**

**_-Taname_**

* * *

May hated the stench of sake on a man's breath… So why did SHE have to play THIS part in the plan? _They'd better be behaving themselves…_Mayu thought with a reproachful sigh, keeping in mind her partners whom-despite how mature they ACTED when separated-argued and fought like a couple of kindergarteners when within the same vicinity of the other. As she slid off the wig and tended to the area which had been itching for the last hour, the memory of how they'd conducted themselves the day they had discovered they would be going on a mission that'd last about five or more days came to mind… It was absolute chaos. May shivered involuntarily. _They are both excellent as far as ANBU Nin go… But they'd be even better if they'd at least TRY to work WITH each other, rather than AGAINST each other. _She reluctantly tied her red tresses so as to once again return the black wig onto her head. Exiting the bathroom she looked up and down the hallways of the mansion in which she'd been stationed to carry out her part of the mission. Turning left, she attempted to make her way towards the stairs leading down stairs.

"Kiku?" Chirped a voice from behind her, freezing in her tracks she turned on her heal to look down the hallway at a girl whom was her sempai at working in the mansion. Kiku was her alias until the mission was completed, she had worked hard to learn to respond to the name.

"Lirie had left a fresh bottle of sake on the kitchen counter before she'd left, would you mind getting that?"

"Yes, Azei. That's actually what I was about to do." May lied, casting the girl a lofty smile.

"Oh, well then, that's great. Thank you." Azei's form disappeared into the room down the hall once more and May's smile fell. _I'll need to make sure she leaves before me tonight…Curse the diligent and all their habitual labor consistencies…So then, after she leaves, I leave open the window at the end of the hall on the second floor… And while I'm down here I must…_ May looked over at the incense that burned by the front entrance. _Keep in mind that the fire must start far from the office...Pretty easy…_May paused as she picked up the Sake bottle from the counter. She had to rethink everything she'd worked for, up to now. Gatsu Toshikubo was a potential threat to Mabetsu… An ally to Mizuma village for a long time coming. Gatsu possessed many military strategies that he threatened to release unto any village that the village ever had strained ties with. Now seeing as many of the lesser villages and towns were often huddled together or wide spread, the military maneuvers were often similar to one another. It was a threat not only to Mabetsu village, but to Mizuma and to every other village in the rain country… Including the capital itself… Now this wasn't of the highest concern for the country itself, if it had been, there'd have been many others along in this mission as well… but no, this was just a boastful threat; a boastful threat that held a considerable amount of water to it. But at any rate it was just bothersome.

_It doesn't matter, today will be the end of it, we'll get our pay and we can finally go home!_ May assured herself, and with that in mind, she bounded up the stairs.

* * *

"Good aim… But next time, watch where you're throwing." Haru inquired mordantly, stepping from the trees into the small clearing, where Neji stood, among the bodies of the many fallen guards.

"Did you take care of it?" Neji asked.

"What do YOU think?" She tossed the two shuriken at Neji. They landed at his feet with a definite thud.

Haru proceeded to step around the unconscious forms of the guards, looking them over to see weather they were truly awake or not. As she turned, Neji noticed her fingertips. The palm of the gloves that she wore were laden with blood, telling the story of her actions.

"Was killing them necessary?"

"I strike to kill anything that threatens to give away our position. So yes." She shifted from one foot to the other as she surveyed the carnage around her before looking back at Neji, "That went fairly well…" Haru muttered.

"But one must wonder, if they were all stationed out here, does he have some sort of plan up his sleeve to protect himself in his own home?" Neji questioned, he felt to see if the falcon figured ANBU mask he wore was still secured. Seeing as it was, he looked up to meet the eyes of Haru's mask. Two black panda bear eyes stared back at him.

"May's been in there for a couple days, and she's scanned the house from soil to shingles… nothing. He must've been fat in the head to have considered THIS to be enough to keep enemies from breeching his security." Haru scoffed darkly,

"And yet it possessed the potency to immobilize your arm." Neji replied, his eyes falling to the blood that flowed easily from just above her left elbow. An antecedent of a hit that'd cut straight to the bone had been cause for the hideous flesh wound. It was a wonder that she didn't blame Neji for it.

"Are you sure you're in any condition to do this?"

"Are you sure YOU'RE in any position to question my abilities?" Haru retorted to Neji's question in a particularly harsh tone.

"As someone who's concerned about carrying out the mission without mistake, then yes… Yes I am." Neji retorted glancing over he looked at Haru's arm as they ran among the canopy of trees.

"Well then I assure you—" Haru touched her arm, as to cover the atrocious injury, and looked over at Neji. The blank stare of the panda mask concealed her expression of pain and frustration. "—That this mission WILL succeed, with or without my right arm's mobility." Haru ascertained, chagrined by her carelessness. Her head lowering slightly focusing on his feet rather than his mask concealed face.

"Are you sure the blade wasn't tipped with poison?"

"I SAID IT'S FINE!!" She snarled, though she'd looked away he was sure that beneath her mask, her face would ultimately show her feelings of indignation and shame.

Neji proceeded to gaze at her until he decided enough was enough, "…Never mind, May will have a look at it later—"

"Mayuko doesn't need to hear about it." Haru returned balefully. It'd been one of the few times she'd referred to her companion by something other than her nickname, but that wasn't why Neji looked back at her. He felt a wave of disbelief, _WHAT is this woman trying to prove? Why in the world is she so hell-bent on refusing any help, of ANY sort, from ANYONE?!_

"What are you going ON about? She's a Medical Nin, of course she'll need to hear—"

"She WON'T hear about it because we WON'T tell her." Haru threw back in an unsettlingly dark tone.

"And why not?" Neji demanded, temper on the rise.

"Because I know I won't say anything about it and I understand that neither shall you." Haru concluded, it was a threatening statement, meaning to keep Neji quiet about the injury. But weather he'd tell or not would depend upon the actions she'd take against him in the future.

_No matter… We'll have accomplished out mission within the hour, so why worry about something that SHOULD work itself over._ Neji rationalized frustrated.

Ten minutes later they'd made their way to the manor, making sure to keep a good distance of 600 yards between them and the mansion itself. Neji using his chakra to stand perpendicular to the tree trunk in which he was perched, the left side of him facing the ground and his right facing a branch.

"Son of a…" the words were barely audible, but at this distance Neji could hear most of everything Haru said, no matter if she whispered or screamed. Lifting his head to look at her he watched her as she stood upside down on the branch on his right. She had set about wrapping her wound and by the looks of it she was fighting a losing battle. But the reason for her cursing was not for the task of bandaging her arm, it was the conversation being held on the other end of the earpieces they were wearing.

As planned, Mayuko had been able to be the last person to leave the manor-without being noticed-Leaving only her and the target now. Who-by the sound of it-was a pig, as well as a scumbag; by the way he was speaking to Mayuko. And she continued to pretend there were still workers bustling about when in reality there were only shadow clones. Neji involuntarily shifted his gaze to the makeshift bandage on Haru's elbow. Who in the blue hell was to be sure if HER form of medical treatment was efficient enough to stave off infection or whatnot? It was unnerving having something like that nagging in the back of his mind.

Neji mindlessly watched as the blood slowly dribbled from the bandages, up her arm and then off her shoulder, the crimson trail adding a considerable amount of color to her skin. Was it him, or was she paler than usual?

Before he had any time to think deeper on it she released the chakra holding her to the branch. Flipping over, she landed gracefully on her feet on the branch below. Neji walked down the side of the trunk and set about standing on the branch as well.

"Your ball guys!" May's voice chimed in their earpieces. "Target's semi-sedated, house is set for a fire; Yup it's all up to you two now!" May verified, and afterwards Haru sped off, Neji following. Haru made a remark that urged May's quick execution of their plan. After doing so she passed a glance over her shoulder at Neji,

"You're ready?" It was more of a demand rather than an assuring gesture, but Neji decided not to take up on it and simply nodded. It'd been a good day, why ruin it by fighting NOW of all times. His mornings had become more sufferable, his position had finally been secured in Mizuma's ANBU and all seemed to be going quite smoothly. So there was no essential need to raise argument over her conduct… for now.

Neji followed Haru through the leaves. The plan was, when they came onto the scene, to allow the explosives to go off. After that event, Haru and Neji were to infiltrate the manor and salvage important documents from the burning home and get the last bit of information from the dying bastard himself.

Mayuko stayed about one hundred feet away -in the forest- from the mansion to give the signal-should any officials come around. Haru and Neji set to work. The second story window just above the kitchen had been left open thanks to Mayuko's great ability in following orders. "Explosion tags had been set by the doors that allowed average people, but most the doors heading into the office were left WELL alone. A trail for you to follow, you know?" Mayuko informed over the earpiece.

"And what about the trail leading to the target's room?" Haru inquired,

"The very same buddy, don't worry." Mayuko verified, the conversation ending then after. And as a result of that Haru's attention completely focused on Neji.

"Every form, every letter, every piece of written information is to be sealed into this scroll, THIS ONE HERE, understood?" Haru finalized, as she held out her hand that held a black scroll in it.

"Right." Neji replied.

"Just use the sealing jutsu Mayuko showed you." He nodded; it took a lot of his willpower to refrain from sighing. Haru still thought little of him, and she still persisted in acting as if he was a Genin doing an ANBU's job.

"So where will YOU be?"

"Third floor up. He's probably dying as we speak from smoke inhalation alone. Mayuko did an excellent job of firing this place up… Make sure that your mask is SECURE." Haru warned, slightly surprising Neji by doing so. Neji pulled out the cloth from his vest pocket and made sure it was secured between the mask and his mouth and nose before venturing the flames with his partner.

Activating the Byakugan to assist in finding any hidden or sealed scrolls of information was quite simple, but enervating. By the time he'd gathered every article of paper, notes, letters etc. his body was aching, his eyes hurt and as expected, the heat was making his head pound. He set everything along the strip of the black scroll and performed hand signs he'd perfected under May's instruction. Letters, scrolls, notes, everything then disappeared into a puff of white smoke, leaving only the sealed black scroll behind. Picking up the scroll he tucked it in the shuriken pouch and left the office. Heading up the stairs, he headed into the room where Haru was meant to be.

Upon entry, Neji came upon a scene of absolute mayhem. Blood rippled the walls and from the upturned floorboards and wall panels bloodshot eyes swiveled in his direction. As chains dropped from the ceiling and came at him, Neji formed a hand seal and murmured 'Dispel' and as expected the illusion dissolved before his eyes. It was a crafty illusionary jutsu meant to trap anyone whom entered. '_Did Haru get trapped by this as well?_' He wondered taking a look around the blazing inferno around him. Up ahead he came to discover quite the opposite.

Haru loomed over the body of their target and stoop up straight with a sigh. She moved swiftly to step over the corpse and walked over to Neji.

Without a word exchanged between the two, they made their way to the next room and escaped through the window that they'd first entered on the second floor. When they landed, Neji couldn't help but notice how Haru buckled slightly when she did so, and as they raced away from the scene, he made sure to keep an eye on her.

As he watched her, he saw how stiff her injured arm was when she ran; he activated his Byakugan and immediately noticed the chakra suppression that had spread from her cut and all the way to her hand. Her tenkitsu were beginning to close off one by one as her blood pumped and chakra circulated through her body.

Minutes later they had regrouped with Mayuko whom had proceeded to the 'ran devout' point without them. Full of smiles, she greeted them, it was a given seeing as her light mood had once more spread some ease around the group.

"You guys did it! Awesome! And with minimal damage as I can see!" Holding out both of her hands in an expectant and childlike gesture she said, "Now give mama some!" Neji had come to learn that this was Mayuko's creative manner of saying, 'Fork over the loot.' Complying with her code request he passed Mayu his black scroll and Haru handed her a scroll of her own, using her uninjured arm in the process.

"How's your elbow?" Neji asked intentionally, knowing that it'd be in Mayuko's nature to investigate the meaning of his words.

"Haru-Chi?" May spoke, glancing curiously at Haru's unmoving arm. "Did, something happen while I was away?" her tone had become stronger, she was worried.

Haru said nothing; she only glowered scathingly, over May's bent head, at Neji.

"AH! HARU!! This is—Let's get further away from here and then set up camp! Goodness Haru! Are you TRYING to get yourself sick or something?! Or do you just LOVE to make me worry! C'mon!" Gripping Haru's upper arm May set off, Neji trailing not to far behind them.

Mayuko was a good person, respectable, and well equipped at all times, she knew a lot of things that had to do with planning maneuvers and military action for the rain village. Her personality was much lighter than Haru's, always trying to keep the two from fighting and or killing each other. She was a crafty little minx, always thinking two or three steps ahead and always thinking best when push came to shove.

Haru took care of many things, but one massive downfall to her was her habit of acting as a tool. Working for her own means, but not for herself. Under pressure she took care of any problems or issues that needed working out. But she neglected herself terribly. The only thing she seemed to do was work; she'd rarely be seen eating or sleeping.

"There's a storm raging in Mizuma… So we'll camp out about 30 miles away from it and by noon tomorrow we'll all be home. Sound good?" Mayuko didn't wait for an answer, instead she went ahead and continued her one-woman conversation, "So we'll rest for now and wait it out, but I'll need to get some herbs to take care of that cut. So I'll be right back, Kay?" Haru nodded mutely, her injured arm at her side, eyes sorely devoted to staring intently at her lap, as she sat against a tree. Mayuko must've understood that this was all she was going to get out of her comrade because almost immediately after, Mayuko nodded and she turned to leave the small clearing, disappearing into the foliage of the forest that surrounded them.

Neji scratched his aching temples, and after a moment of difficulty resolved to removing his mask, if Mayuko had done it without protest or argument, then he should be granted the same indifference to the act as well. After taking such action he began staring into the empty eye sockets of the falcon mask he held in his hands. Why did it feel so… Ironic? A caged bird was how he felt during the duration of his childhood in Konoha, but now… did he feel any more… Free? The feeling of being watched caused him to look up ahead at Haru. She was watching him through the blank eyes of her panda mask, her glare so fierce it could have reduced mountains to rubble.

There are two things he had never gotten from Haru: Her real name and the color of her eyes. Being shielded from others-as well as the light-at all times, he was never very sure as to where his leader was directing her gaze. But now… it was very clear that those unseen eyes were dead set on him.

"You're an asshole." She deadpanned bitterly.

"If I am so for pointing out your botched first aid job to Mayuko, then I'll take that as a compliment." Neji responded apathetically. There was no doubt that she was about to throw back a trenchant remark, but grabbing her arm she turned away to keep from showing any sign of pain. Failing of course… Neji stood up and approached her, she didn't blackball the action, but when he ventured as far as to attempt taking her arm, she obstructed any such motion by slapping away his hand. Having already predicted her protest, he caught her hand with his hand and used the other to grip her injured elbow. Inclining his head a bit he allowed the little veins to crawl around his eyes. Afterwards Neji used something he'd seen Hinata practice, unsealing the shut tenkitsu. Easy chakra flow returned to any area he touched as a result. Soon her arm felt mobile again, and to prove as much, she batted him away with the very same arm as soon as she was sure his work was finished. Haru rubbed her arm, inspecting the job well done.

"What did you do?" She asked guardedly, her fascination very well cloaked,

"Released your suppressed chakra flow." Neji answered, unwilling to say any more than that.

Mayuko returned some minutes later and patched up Haru's wound, making no attempt at figuring out why the camp had been so quiet. _So long as they AREN'T fighting, I guess it's okay…_

"Alas! HOME!" Mayuko cheered once she'd stepped through the doors leading into their groups' main haunt. It was meant to be Haru's office, but due to May's 'touch of home' it looked like a rec. room. Books stacked left and right, of the two towering bookshelves that stood on both sides of the window, where Haru could always been found sitting usually reading or reviewing a report. All over the walls were shuriken holding up pictures-mostly doodles and colorings that May made to brighten up the place- and taped on the desk to the left of the window were pictures, mostly randomized and very poorly taken or half blotted out because of water that'd gotten on them. In the corner to the right of the door there was a stack of books and files surrounding what looked like a pile of books shaped to the likeness of a lounge chair, the wall surrounding that was where most of the doodles had been concentrated. The desk that opposed the chair on the opposite end of the room was backed by a bookshelf. To the right of that desk was a small collage of papers that had been written on, or typed up, or taken from files, or simply ripped out from books. What was freaky about it was the fact that half the wall had been taken over by this collection. Haru, upon entry, laid her logbook on the desk and walking over to the window leaned forward to look at the ground below. Neji entered last and looked to the left corner of the room, empty and void of any decoration. It was his to personalize, and thus far he'd done nothing to it.

"I'll be passing in the report to Toshi as soon as he checks back into his office...So if you guys feel like going to your homes then go on ahead." Haru stated, her normal air of authority seeming to have been expended.

"Well if that's the case then I'll just--"

"Guys wait a second will you?! Here, I got it!" May intervened, somewhat, desperately.

Mayuko had been shuffling through her pile of chaos and had apparently found the something she'd been searching for. Cradling it in the crook of her arm she ran over to Neji and pulled him over to the window where Haru stood.

"C'mon Neji! Stand right there-RIGHT THERE! Perfect! And YOU, Haru, stand over here!" She began to tug Haru's hand until the woman submitted and then stood next to Neji.

"Okay! Now, STAY!" Mayuko then got the desk and without asking Haru-whom was on the brink of protest- pulled it about five feet away from Where Neji and Haru stood. Mayu then kneeled behind it and looked at the both of them, for about one minute before saying: "Perfect!" She finally had taken the thing that she had cradled in her arm and set it on the desk… It was a camera, a bright orange camera with chocolate cookie stickers all over it.

"Mayuko, what's this all abo--" Haru asked kind of agitated for how May had pretty much made a point as to not tell them what was going on till the last minute.

"Our first big assignment as a three man cell went perfectly! A good start to a potentially great partnership, don't you think? I think so! Anyways, just stand there till I get this thing set up right." Mayuko was being-for the first time-very controlling. The way she was handling the situation now… was so diligent, that the thought of going against it was near unthinkable. She pulled a small pebble from her pocket and put it under the camera lens part that stuck out. Making it somewhat elevated. Smiling giddily she set the camera to take a picture in ten seconds and once it started, she rushed over to the other two and stood to Neji's right- Neji in the middle and Haru to his left and a little behind him, she straightened up so as to get into a better view of the camera.

"Strike a victory pose and smile!" May joked, ready for the flash to go off any second. As time ticked by, Neji wondered if Haru would grace herself enough to smile for the camera. And then he pondered if he should smile at all for this shot. But as his decision began to lean towards doing nothing of a sort Haru's elbow nudged him slightly.

Neji expected her to say something like, 'Smile dumbass.' or 'It's a picture not a mug shot!' but he was wrong, and instead what she said was:

"Now I've never had to do this for something like this before; so don't you DARE make me say it again." Her voice was in a hushed tone, he scarcely could hear her words, but when her voice dropped and when he was near straining to hear what she had to say, he heard it, CLEAR AS A BELL, the words, "About earlier… When you helped heal my arm…"_Could she be—_"Thanks." Right when she said that, a small surprised smile took over his expression, just in time for the click and flash of the camera to go off.

"YES! Okay then, I'll go get this developed and give it to you guys later. See you all later! Ciao!" Mayuko seemed to have leaped over the desk, snatch up the camera and bolt out the door in less than a second. _A huge rush for just ONE picture…_Neji thought bewildered.

"She does that a lot. Takes pictures I mean… It's part of her decorating scheme-in case you hadn't guessed." Haru explained monotonously as she set to pushing the desk back into place.

"But it's just one picture." Neji thought out loud, Haru scoffed… or did she snigger?

"Oh don't let her 'I finally found it' routine fool you… She's wanted to get a group picture ever since Toshi told us we'd be betting a new member. And besides, that camera's had one picture slot left for a loooong time." She looked up at Neji and smirked smarmily, "You should feel honored." Haru shook her head, but something in how she did it made him feel as if it was more of a gesture of fondness rather than exasperation. She seemed to catch this slip in her guard as well had he did, for right after she started shaking her head, she put to rest the gesture immediately and strode to the collage on the wall where most of the things she'd put together were. Wordlessly, she examined all that was hung before her.

Neji took this as his cue to leave but as he reached the door he paused, and without any reason to it, turned to face Haru's turned figure and asked, "Why did you say what you did earlier?" The whole room seemed to hold it's breath before she answered.

"Just because I don't like someone, doesn't mean I'm not going to thank them if they do something to help me." She replied somberly, her focus never leaving those paper clippings and reports.

"But why then?" Neji couldn't help but ask,

"May often gets mopey when something goes wrong with a picture she takes… You weren't smiling. I supposed that it'd be as best a time as any to tell you… That picture should be enough to keep her in good spirits." Neji for the first time realized something. Everything Haru had done during the mission and up to now- her adamancy on refusing to let May know anything about her injury, her anger regarding hearing what their target had to say towards her, and her awkwardly timed thanks- It was all done with the thought of Mayuko in mind. Now that he looked at her, his captain looked neither intimidating, nor foreboding. To be truthful, with her focus away from him, defenses lowered and completely absorbed in looking over the notes and such that hung before her… She looked almost… innocuous.

After a long moment, Haru whirled around too quickly for Neji to avert his gaze elsewhere so as to indicate he hadn't been looking at her. "One more thing, don't bother coming here tomorrow, because neither I nor May will be here to tell you what to do."

"Why not?"

"Tomorrow is the Star Festival…"

"What's that?"

"A festival—It's one of the few nights of the year, in Mizuma, where the night sky is clearest. When locals, travelers, families -anybody really- come around to look at the stars and join in the festivities. May put us up for a free day because of it."

"Can she do that?"

"She can do whatever she wants. Don't ask me how. She wills it, so be it. Ever since I've met her, she's never failed to bend situations to her liking… Not even once. If she wants a certain outcome, more than ninety-six percent of the time, that's how it'll turn out." Haru spoke as if she thought the idea itself of it was ludicrous.

"So why did she--"

"She always helps set up for any celebration the village holds, and then afterward enjoys in partaking in the festivities. So she always takes a day off should any special occasion come about. But the thought of missing out on a mission has always been a cross she's hated to bear and has avoided at all cost, so she set us ALL up for a free day so she wouldn't miss out and worry about feeling guilty."

"And when was this all decided?"

"Did you notice the note in her hand when she was running out of the room with her camera?"

"…No I didn't."

"I didn't expect you to." Neji stiffened slightly feeling that the remark was an insult, then she continued, "Nobody EVER notices, they only notice if they know what to look for, I've been through this countless times and I know by now that when there's a festival coming around she always, ALWAYS finds some hackneyed excuse to take off, so as to drop in on Toshi, and weasel us out of another day's work…I didn't mean it as an insult, so don't take it personally." Haru added blankly, allowing Neji to relax slightly. As he began to turn to walk out the door, Haru turned back to the letters and reports that hung before her.

Neji watched her from the corner of his eye as he opened the door to leave, a thought- or more accurately- a memory came to mind. "_I'm out to kill one person and one person only. That, and THAT alone is my goal."_

The words at the time seemed vicious enough, but as she stared at the reports that hung before her on the wall, Neji had the sneaking suspicion that her regard for this person she 'must' kill had more of a story and much more passion to it.

Not willing to look into this finding he took it as his cue to leave, and leave he did. Without the need of any more interaction, he no longer felt obligated to stay.

* * *

Neji had returned to his temporary home, and upon entry felt almost surprised at the amount of noise. _Oh yeah… it's still business hours isn't it?_ He wondered looking up at the register, where Hinata stood smiling at three little girls interested in the painting behind the desk and her.

Being so used to coming back to a quiet home, this amount of energy was very alien to Neji. He wondered if maybe he could possibly procrastinate coming home just for a couple of hours… But, just then, Hinata looked up at him as if he'd mentioned his thought out loud. Any hope of escaping unnoticed and returning later with some well crafted excuse had just been tossed out the window.

"Ah—W-Welcome home." Hinata stammered, her expression speaking volumes about her day.

Neji nodded as a reply to her welcome, the three little girls buzzed by him and out the door as he progressed to walk in. "Did things go well in my absence?" He asked. Looking around, he had to admit- in the light- this place did have a lot of color. His eyes stayed on slightly opened studio door.

"Yes, everything held up p-pretty nicely." Hinata replied smiling, her attention seemed to be elsewhere. No matter, he was headed towards the stairs anyway, no use in fueling a conversation that had no chance in hell of going anywhere.

"Nothing interesting?" Neji asked as placed his foot on the first step of the stairs, attempting to ascend and be away from these pleasantries for the rest of the day.

"A-a few things… But not much, how about you?" Once again her rapt attention was his to deal with.

"It wasn't anything too interesting. Things went only as smoothly as they can with 'That Woman' in charge--"

"Better watch it Neji, I'm afraid if Haru heard that herself, she'd nock your teeth out."

Neji halted immediately as his foot came to rest on the fourth step of the stairs, he turned his head, looking over his shoulder to see who had spoken. To his surprise, right at the desk, was Mayuko. She smiled beguilingly at his speechlessness; before his mind could form a sort of reply she turned her attention to Hinata and spoke up,

"Ooooh, so YOU are hissss…" Mayuko waited, unstill Hinata finally spoke up,

"S-s-sister, I'm his sister. Hinata. P-pleasure to meet you."

"SISTER! Aww, how nice, I'm Mayuko, me and your brother are work buddies, isn't that right?" Mayuko turned her head and smiled at Neji, who was still stuck on how she ended up in THIS shop. Of all the many family owned shops in Mizuma-no- the ENTIRE rain country, why had she up and wandered into THIS shop?

"How did you know where I--"

"Well duh! I followed you."

"What?!" normally he was aware when people were following him, so how—

"Well, not really FOLLOWED you, I spotted you while I was putting up decorations when I saw you heading this way, and I saw this place… After that I thought, 'Oh, paintings, nice.' Then I thought 'Maybe they'd sell me a frame so I could to put our picture in it'. So I could I'd give it you if I found you at the festival, or when I saw you at work."

Neji said nothing, what came out of this woman's mouth was something crossed between freak reality and questionable truth… It was borderline Lee… And that kind of wierded him out.

He turned on the stairs, time stretched out egregiously as he swam the corners of his mind to find some sort of comment to reply to her with. None came.

But for the first time during this mission, Neji could honestly say, he was thankful to have Hinata intrude on a conversation that would've otherwise aided in the gradual process of stripping him of his sanity.

"You took a picture of Neji?"

"Yeah, and I've got to tell you, it's not an easy task to take on, I mean, lookit here, he didn't even smile!" She was holding up the picture now, and just as Hinata's eyes came to focus on it, Neji shot out his hand to snatch it.

Mayuko saw this and pulled it away, glancing at neji, her eyes alight with amusement.

"It doesn't need a frame, she doesn't need to see it."

"So rude! Of course she DOES, she's your SISTER!"

"It's MY photo correct? So just give it up."

"Not until I've had my way! Is he always this demanding?" Her question directed at Hinata now,

"Uh…" She didn't have time to put on a façade, and her face held all the honesty Mayuko needed to dictate her actions. As Neji leaned closer, his second attempt to capture the photo was thwarted when the pad of Mayuko's hand bopped his forehead.

Stunned from surprise over the uselessness of that attack he paused for a moment. Soon Mayuko began to laugh heartily.

"You ha-ha-have the funniest face, oh gosh, I WISH I hadn't finished up my film. HAHAHAHA—" Neji came back to earth at this and frowned, as he was about to make a comment he saw Hinata's face, flushed to a bright rose color, eyes averted, lips pinched shut, was she LAUGHING?

Neji found himself wondering what his face looked like, and immediately felt frustrated over it. Or was that frustration really just embarrassment, under toned with curiosity?

"I-it can't be THAT amusing." Neji spoke in a firm voice, but that only made Mayuko laugh harder, and Hinata turned away, shoulders shaking slightly.

"AHAHAHA, and he BLUSHES too!" Neji, having had enough of these shenanigans took the photo from Mayu, and grimly made his way up the stairwell.

* * *

Having finally reached the refuge of his room, he allowed himself to breath freely. Lifting his hand he looked at the photo that he'd annexed from Mayuko. A moment passed before he realized that this wasn't the group photo she took in the office…

_WHEN THE HELL WAS__**THIS**__ TAKEN?! _Immediately he felt his face come to life with heat, and the photo fluttered from his hand to the ground.

In the forest, when he was releasing Haru's tenkitsu, there was no moment that ever suggested that they were being watched. But the picture obviously indicated otherwise. To any other person this could be taken as some sort of romantic encounter. With his hands seeming to be cosseting her arm and with the both of them looking at each other when they'd merely been talking… At the thought of him ever being mistaken for someone who'd ever romantically associate himself with a woman like Haru, made him shudder. He was thoroughly relieved that Hinata didn't see this, or anyone for that matter!

_They do it in different ways, but I can SWEAR that both of those women are out to destroy me._

_That's it._

_That HAS to be it._

_There's no other explanation!_

_Gah!!_

Grabbing at his hair in frustration it took him only a moment before his eyes found the photo on the floor again, allowing him to glare balefully at it.

_Thus, the PRODUCT of their evil!_

Allowing the paranoia to course through his veins he- after some reasonable thinking-calmed down enough to shrug off the feeling of impending doom, and stowed the picture in the small table in the corner.

_I don't have time for this, I have more important things to be worried about._

And with that in mind, Neji shut the drawer in frustration and stormed out of his room and escaped to the office. Neji sat at the desk and set to getting his entry down in the mission report book.

Writing in a multiple day effort was tiring and took an egregious amount of time. Before he knew it, seconds, stretched to minutes and minutes rolled into hours, and he came to realize that the sun had left him, and he was straining to write in the dark. Lighting a candle he cast it's light upon the book and saw that his last sentence had run into the line on top of it.

Discontented with this clerical error, he sat back in the chair. Head hung back, hands covering his face, he groaned, his obliviousness of the time was blameworthy and he knew it.

After a long moments pause, he set back to writing, scratching out the line he'd rewritten over by accident he continued to write. But there was nothing he wanted to write…

Those few minutes that he'd been left alone with Haru after May set off to find healing herbs were extensively vital to his report. Seeing as he'd slightly given himself away by healing her with a Hyuuga technique, it was his obligation to record a précis of it.

He couldn't do it…

Why?

…_I have to…no excuses. Obvious or no._ He rationalized, willing himself to finally get the events down on paper. When he'd finished he made his way to the kitchen, where a minor domestic squabble was taking place by the sink.

"Hinata. Let me go get the flour." Sai insisted, to a struggling Hinata whom was all but adamant on not allowing him the favor.

"No, there's a c-certain brand that I n-need, I can do it! R-really!" She slipped past Sai, whom expertly stopped her movement by way of gripping her elbow.

"Now Hinata, we're married. How would it look if you went out to get the flour and I stayed at home? If you're going to go, then at least get Neji or me tag along." Weather it was Sai's admonition that they were supposed to be married, or at the suggestion of Neji doing anything with Hinata-let alone shopping, she scarcely could choke down her squeak of indignation. Now Neji hadn't been home in a while, so seeing such an argument take place between these two, juxtaposed to the two 'forces' that were his co-workers, was rather poignant.

After comparing the two pairs he came back to the situation at hand only to realize that Sai had weaseled the money from Hinata and was making his way away from her.

"Boganthur brand, got it. Be back in ten!" Sai declared walking away.

"N-no! Bantougiin! Bantougiin!"

"Huh? Didn't you say—"

"It's a yellow bag with green letters and orange corners around the brand marker…" Neji reiterated simply, put off by his cousin's distress.

Sai gathered this fact easily and nodding, left the kitchen. Silence pressed heavily on Neji and Hinata. Great discomfort caused by Hinata's timidity and Neji's scant remains of his frustration from his earlier workings, were to blame.

After two minutes of nothing, Hinata must've found it to be safe to move, she set to wiping the counters, force of habit rather than because it was dirty.

"Is the shop closed?" Neji asked finally, a moments pause followed.

"Y-yes." Hinata mumbled,

"Since when?" Neji asked, still unaware of how late it truly was.

"A-about an hour a-ago." Hinata replied, willing herself to turn to her cousin when they talked.

"Hn… Tomorrow there's a festival, and I won't be going to work." It was a remark meant to indicate that he'd be free to run errands, Hinata was aware of this,

"W-we'll need t-to have some of the finished works d-delivered, if that'll be alright?" Hinata suggested lightly,

"I'll do it then." Neji finalized, Hinata almost smiled and nodded her head,

"Thank you." Hinata then taking out a bowl, some vegetables and a couple of potatoes she set to looking for a peeler and a knife.

She'd found the peeler and set to washing the vegetables, setting them down on the cutting board after rinsing and peeling them. She turned to start cutting the carrots and celery. Only halfway through chopping her first carrot, Neji strode behind her and set to rinsing and peeling the potatoes. She turned so as to look at him from over her shoulder, coaxing mild surprise in his willingness to help.

He didn't turn to her, he focused on what he was doing, she understood that he was only doing what she couldn't tend to immediately, and as she turned again to resume chopping he spoke up.

"So nothing really happened while I was away? Nothing suspicious?"

"There was a couple that came here… They'd been here once… But the first time Neither I nor Sai spoke to them." Neji stopped what he was doing, hearing Hinata mention someone else's name so easily without any formal gentries attached was rather… Rare.

She must've noticed as well, for right after he paused she did too. Neji waited to see what else she'd do next, although this wasn't bothersome in the least, he merely derived great entertainment from her habit of squirming under pressure.

"I-it's n-natural for married people t-t-to regard each other w-with familiarity. It'd b-be o-odd to act otherwise." She stammered, Neji sniggered as he resumed his work,

"Just continue."

"Ah--Nn--eh…R-right… Well, when they came here they didn't seem to try concealing themselves. They came in minutes after the store closed, they placed an order and kept to showing up today, to pick it up. They even went as far as to order another one…" Hinata stopped chopping for a moment, looking up so that she was staring from her spot down the hallway where Sai left. She was worried, a trait she often applied to the many she worked with as well as the many she worked around. Dropping her eyes she set to chopping again.

"They could be keeping tabs on all of us." Neji suggested,

"That's what Sai believes."

"And you?"

"P-pardon?" Hinata turned her head,

"What's your thought on it?" Neji asked, not acknowledging that what he was doing was remarkably out of the ordinary.

"I-…" She paused, gathering her thoughts before speaking, "I b-believe it's possible but th-then again… If that IS true…" She turned back to her cutting. Neji had just finished peeling and rinsing the potatoes and wiping his hands, he watched his cousin from the corner of his eye as he waited for her to continue. "Why wait to make a move?"

What she said was a remarkably interesting thought; Neji remained silent so as to hear her reiteration.

"They'd have made a point to try getting close to Sai and myself… Thus far they have done nothing to move in, they've merely set things up so that we're able to keep within one another's field of play. Normally if they were even REMOTELY trying to keep tabs on US they'd at least make a point to be around more often. They've done that much as of recently, but I can't shake the feeling that they aren't looking for something HERE…With US… Sure we're on their radar but… They seem to be seeking something else… Like we're just a link in the chain that they need to find what they really want to find…" The summarization was somewhat sketch, but Neji understood what she'd meant by her words.

"That's a rather vivid image on your beliefs for such short surveillance of the situation--" Hinata blushed proudly, she'd worked hard at her analysis so as to make up for her inattentiveness at the beginning of this discovery. "—It's good that you keep such close attention…" Hinata felt uneasy at this sort of praise from Neji, "I mean, you paid so much attention to what you were thinking that you forgot to stutter. Good job Hinata."

Squeaking at that realization, her face came to life with color.

"Ah-I, Eh th-that is, I er, ahm… Geh--" Neji smiled laughingly and turned to leave, shaking his head all-the while-stifling the laughter creeping up his thought as he sighed,

"And you were doing so well."

"A-AH! N-Neji!! A-about t-tomorrow…" Hinata cried out, Neji stopped in the doorway, looking over his shoulder as he waited, "A-ah, I'll compile a t-to do list for y-you t-to follow, i-if you'd--"

"Yes, that'd probably be best."

"A-alright then."

"Thank you, Hinata."

"Y-your welcome…" Hinata mumbled as Neji exited the kitchen. She heard his bedroom door shut, and as the air of finality settled over the room she set off to fill a pot with water.

Less than thirty minutes passed before Sai meandered through the kitchen holding a hag of flower… under his shirt.

Soaking wet, hair clinging to his face and the top half of his yukata clinging to his shoulders and wrapping itself around the flower bag, Sai looked quite a sight to behold. Hinata had been in the process of stirring some miso when she saw him. The surprise was the cause for her to accidentally drop her spoon into the steaming mixture. She covered her mouth, smothering any and all possibility of being reduced to a fit of giggles. Sai looked past her, so far she'd cut the remainder of the bread loaf, she was now making some miso soup, and rice. And on the cutting table, set out on a small plate, were servings of hanami dango and two cups of ginseng tea. She'd set up to celebrate Neji's return to home…

_Is she serious?_ From his view on things, she truly had nothing to celebrate with her cousin's arrival back. But everything seemed so natural… Seemed to flow, she looked so genuine. Even the question in her eyes spoke a hint of worry. _She isn't… This is most likely a play-in on the role she's playing…_Meeting her eyes he played a smile,

"I think it'd be good if we got an umbrella." He chided, when he stepped up to the cutting table, he took the flour bag out of his shirt and set it down on the table and grabbed one stick of dango, not minding Hinata completely until he heard the sharp intake of breath. He looked up, and she quickly looked away from him, darting forward and taking the flour she set back to cooking, back facing him. Through all these motions she kept her stare focused completely on her left, where the dining table and window resided. Of course he set to investigating, and walking over to the window he peeked through the shades and saw, nothing.

When he turned away his eyes found Hinata, as hers did he, immediately, as if she'd been dealt a harsh uppercut by some pro boxer, her head flew upward, and she turned back to her cooking. _Odd…There was nothing there…_ Then looking down at the table he saw nothing there either, then he realized that his yukata was hanging open slightly, bearing to anyone who looked, a view of his chest.

_She ISN'T serious._ He looked up at Hinata, who was stirring the brew rather rapidly._Come to think of it, her face seems a bit… Red._

Not thinking too much of it, Sai walked towards her to test his theory.

He stood less than half a foot away from her and a thick silence filled the air around them both.

Hinata stiffly continued her cooking, right as she took out a piece of meat to test if the stew was finished, he plucked it from her and ate it. Now in all normality this wouldn't have derived such a reaction from her, but seeing as he was virtually behind her and had to somewhat reach over her shoulder, with his yukata hanging open-even JUST the top half, she couldn't keep from hitting the roof on this.

She shirked away till she was three feet from where she once stood, from her mouth ushered a rapid succession of rapidly altering sounds that, never quite formed into a scream or anything.

"It's ready." Sai warranted lightly, leaning over to turn off the stove. Looking over at her, their eyes met and the look on her face was… Priceless.

"Are you alright Hinata?"

"W-w-what are y-you doing?!" She whimpered hysterically,

"Turning off the stove for you, Hinata."

"N-not that, I mean--" Sai stepped forward, having had enough of this charade. Feigning innocence was one thing, but now she was just being ridiculous, or so he thought. In a fairly soft voice, hinted with exasperation he shook his head,

"Hinata come on--"

"N-n-n-n-no! N-NO! Y-you stay r-right there—Right Th-there! D-don't come a-any c-cl-closer!"

"Hinata seriously, that's enou--"

Covering her entire face she shook her head back and fourth rebelliously. Sai ceased any further advance on her. She was shaking, and he didn't care how good of an actor one was, nobody could fake this action without giving one part of their act away. But in this, she gave nothing away…_Amazing._ Sai awed, stintedly refusing that she could possibly be the kind of person she acted.

Irritated that she wouldn't abandon this farce even to him, her partner, he frowned. Tired of trying to bait her into acting like the person he believed she really was, he rectified the flaw in his appearance and turned away. Even though he played a role more often than most, he felt rather nettled at the thought of others faking towards him.

Sakura was a semi-rabid, controlling, sexually frustrated, overbearing nag- along with some other things with a scanty of good traits- and acted as such. Naruto was a zealous, hyperactive, over trusting, gullible, ignorant, stubborn, persistent, obnoxious, childish block head with the attention span of a teensy fly, but he made no point to try and act as if he wasn't… Unless he was trying to impress someone, but COME ON, he in no possible way could keep it up for very long no matter how hard he tried. And Neji was a straight foreword, arrogant, pretentious, lordly, enigmatic, austere control freak with the potential to become a spastic basket case, when pushed into a situation that he couldn't control and it was at least obvious.

But with Hinta, NO, she unceasingly put on this undertaking regardless of the situation. And that lack of honesty, was what irritated the hell out of Sai the most. _Fine, let her act that way, it only makes her look more foolish once it all ends._

"Fine, you win Hinata, I'll leave you alone." Sai lamented, the anger that was churning his stomach was suffocating. He needed some space. Almost out the door he mumbled, "Call me when dinner's ready."

"Ah-Sai!" He paused too angry to turn to look at her, "D-dinner's ready…" She finished lamely.

Sai shut his eyes and took a breath before spitefully replying with, "I'm not that hungry." He left.

Disregarding Hinata's reaction, not giving a damn at all how it effected her or if she reacted normal or fake to it, he left the kitchen, went down the stairs and went into his study shutting the door and locking it. Was it far enough? He turned from the door and saw before him a mass of canvases-empty, half finished, in process ones… An easel and some other articles which he used to create the stuff he made. He reached behind the canvases and picked up the only sketchpad he had. Grabbing some black chalk he-without any pretense mind you- just began to draw. For peace of mind, for some escape, or maybe just to scribble out his piss-offed-ness.

Time passed as he guided the chalk across the paper. Not knowing what he was drawing at all. He listened, everything he heard from the creaks and groans of the shop and house to the murmurs and movement happening upstairs.

There came a moment when he thought he heard Hinata call softly for Sai to come up from the top of the stairs, but he shrugged it off, still out of sorts from earlier.

Time ticked away, and soon the creaks from upstairs stopped completely. Signaling that his fellow tenants had gone to bed. His wrist ached so he set down the chalk and sketchpad.

He left his studio taking the candle he'd lit earlier to draw by, he headed up the stairs. He turned to open the door leading into his and Hinata's room… But he stopped, he wasn't honestly ready to go to sleep, he didn't feel like seeing her after he'd just gotten though burning off all that steam, no. Instead he went into the kitchen, something was on the table, walking towards it he saw what was laid out for him…

Dinner… and a note.

Sitting at the table he read it and realized something… He wanted to believe that she was feigning kindness. He wanted it to be true so badly, that he'd refuse anything short of that assumption. Why? He did not know… He couldn't even think about it.

_I'm Sorry._

She needn't even sign it, he'd read her entries often enough to know her handwriting. Stowing the note in his pocket, Sai looked down at the food she'd laid out for him…His portion of everything… The anger that'd churned in his stomach before, now morphed into heavy guilt. He ate the food, but the very words he should've said to her- rather than the reverse- left a bitter aftertaste.

_I'm sorry, Hinata…_

_I'M__ really sorry._

* * *

**_And that's all folks! Alas, that is as far as I can type without sputtering out of control and dying on someone ELSE'S laptop._**

**_That's right people…_**

**_Someone ELSE'S._**

**_Wanna know what happened to mine?_**

**_Both of them…_**

**_They crashed._**

**_Yeah…_**

**_That's right._**

**_BOTH of them…_**

**_So I DO have a GOOD reason as to NOT being able to get this to you quicker…_**

**_But that's me, excuses, excuses, excuses…_**

**_I HAAAATE viruses._**

**_Their pain's in the ass…_**

**_Sorry._**

**_I'll type this as often and anywhere as I can till MY laptop's back in action._**

**_Gaaaah!_**

**_And yeah, towards the end, I got writer's block, so my grammar crapped out._**

**_Sorry again._**

**_GOMEN NASSAIIIIII!_**

**_WATASHI HOTOUNI GOMEN NASSAI!!_**

**_GOMEN GOMEN! KOHARU-CHAAAAAN!_**

**_GOMEN GOMEN! FANS-SAMA_**

**_WATASHI HOTOUNI GOMEEEEEEN! MI-NA!!_**

**_(Translation)_**

**_I'M SORRY!_**

**_I'M REALLY SORRY!!_**

**_SORRY SORRY! KOHARU-CHAN!_**

**_SORRY SORRY! FANS-SAMA_**

**_I'M REALLY SORRY! EVERYONE!!_**

**_(Truth translation)_**

**_I've lost all sense of sanity._**

**_But I will persevere!_**

**_I will continue!!_**

**_Have faiiiiith!_**

**_I love yall!_**

**_Loving and writing! (__hopefully not at the same time)_**

_**-Taname**_

* * *

_**OKAY! **_**BIIIIIG ANNOUNCEMENT!!:**

_**THANKS TO SOME CRAZY TWIST OF FATE, I WAS ABLE TO GET MY HANDS ON A COMPUTER THAT I CAN USE AT HOME IN REPLACEMENT FOR THE COMPUTERS THAT CRASHED!!**_

_**AND MY HINDERANCE ON MY WRITING IS NOW LIFTED, AND I'LL BE WORKING VERY HARD TO GET CHAPTER SIX TO YOU GUYS!**_

_**I'VE ALREADY STARTED WRITING!**_

_**SO DON'T GIVE UP ON ME! (please!)  
**_

_**:) ;D XD  
**_

_**SO STAY TUNED FOR:**_

_** CHAPTER SIX!**_

_**THE SEER & THE SOUGHT**_

(COMING SOON!)-er than expected...

* * *

_**Loving and writing,**_

_**-Taname  
**_


	6. The Seer & The Sought

**Ohh, wow, it's been a while since I've updated anything…**

**Sweet Mary St. Claires. =Slaps hands together= Alrighty then, lets get to it.**

**Sorry ladies and gents, got very side-tracked with stinkin' high school…**

**But now that I've dropped out I can focus all my time on THIS!! Kidding… I-I graduated…. Swear I did… I finished my time. I-I promise. Scouts honor.**

**And now I'm in college. Putzing and learning and continuing to institutionalize myself.**

**I missed you guys. Though I'm sure yall didn't miss me too much… probably spent all that free time sharpening your pitchforks.**

**I'M SORRY!!! I can believe how irritatingly long this chapter took for me to get to doing. In fact, the circumstances in which I wrote this thing was all pure coincidence to begin with! My friend about put a gun to my head after having read it, so if there is anyone to thank, it would be him, and Koharu-chan for getting us back online!**

**Which is another reason as to why I didn't get to yall sooner. We forgot the email this thing went to and have been floundering for an option ever since. Annoying right?! GAAAH!!**

**Bah but who wants to hear the ramblings of a mad woman eh? It's the story you're all here for after all! So here it is, finally AT LASTTT!!!**

**Hopefully your patience has not been wasted!**

**And Without further adieu, I give to you:**

**Chapter Six:**

**The Seer & The Sought**

**

* * *

****A long since passed memory… A past left unrevealed, consigned to a reoccurring dream, or rather, nightmare…**

_~Not this place again…_

Why were these dreams so bright?... Should not nightmares be dark and terrible places to revisit over and over?

Not in this instance. Instead every detail in this place was highlighted, soft… and worst of all… warm. All the doors of the house remain open, allowing the afternoon air to filter through the wooden sanctuary known to be home. Laid back upon the cool boards of the paneled floor, one could see the glimmer of the creek reflecting off the pale ceiling. Except for the reflected silhouette of the figures below… One splayed on the floor… and the other sat nearby.

'You still awake?' Asked a voice, just out of sight. A silly question, she had been awake the entire time.

'Haha, should I not be?' _I had only been napping for an hour at best._

'…' A silence too eerie to overcome was the only reply.

'…I was being rhetorical you know…' _Please answer me. It's so unnerving to not hear you speak, when I know you're nearby._

'…Still… This would be easier of you were not.' A hand reaches over to block out the vision of the world. All sense of jest is lost, and replaced with the feeling of agony… Sight is soon lost to pain and dimness. Screaming soon rents the pale afternoon air.

Pains from a repressed past burned the eyes of the dreamer.~

* * *

The next morning, Neji woke up to the sound of heavy rainfall. It fell in great rivulets upon the windowpane, as if attempting to breech the sanctum of his resting place. Sitting up, Neji cast a glance at the apparent abuse his window was receiving. Looking into the gloom of the light gray of the morning sky from his mat, he thought again on the integrity of the existence of this so-called Star Festival.

_I wonder if it has ever been cancelled._

The elder Hyuuga clansman smirked bemusedly at the thought, Festival called on account of rainfall.

A strange enough musing to begin the day with.

Not forgetting that he had work to attend to, he peered at the clock hanging on the wall; it was about 8A.M, an hour before the shop's opening time. He heard movement happening from the hallway, soft treading revealed the being as Hinata. Hearing her steps recede into the kitchen, he figured her morning routine revolved around making breakfast while Sai opened shop.

Standing up, Neji set to packing his bed-roll, and beginning his morning routine, this time without the grim intent of returning to his two work partners.

He made quick work of washing up and dressing. Seeing as he had no use for wearing his work-gear, he resided to wearing the more casual attire for the rain village. As expected, it possessed more dark colors than light. Neji peered out the window, where the rain fell hard and with no sign of letting up in view.

_How anyone could see this as a sign of a clear night sky to come, is beyond me._

Then again, he wasn't a local… It figured that he would be skeptical; it had not stopped raining once since they arrived. Fastening the zipper of his black rain-guard, he tied up his hair and settled the proud logo of the rain nin.

Stepping out of his room, he walked into the kitchen, only to recognize a small breakfast set before him. "G-good morning." Hinata greeted moving around in the pantry to his left, her attention divided, but attempting to cover all bases as expected. A familiar aroma coursed through the air of the kitchen, as he took a bite of the fresh Dango his eyes befell the oven. Across his vision.

"Cookies?" Neji inquired, spotting Hinata moving from the pantry with some of the decorative ingredients.

Hinata blushed and nodded simply, "I-I thought it would b-be a good idea s-seeing as it's one of the more celebrated of f-festivals…" She mumbled a little past that, her eyes peeking upward as if for verification. Neji nodded his head, it _was _a good idea…

"So you're selling cookies?"

"N-n—Well, I was j-just going t-t-to leave a plate at the f-front desk i-in c-c-case anyone w-wanted to try one…"

Neji was nodding his head, "Better make a couple batches, they smell good." He murmured, finishing off his tea and picking up his dishes to set them in the sink. He was tired, but he wouldn't show it by leaving things around thoughtlessly.

Hinata's face lit up, pink turning her into the likeness of a new-years lantern. "Th-th-thank y-you." She about melted at hearing any praise from her often silent relative.

Having noticed the element of his previous statement, Neji's head lifted in attention. He peeked over his shoulder, from the sink, all he could spot was Hinata beckoning to make more batter at the cutting table. Interestingly enough, he didn't feel exasperated with her inability to speak like she wasn't terrified all the time. Instead, he felt relief… In comparison to all the crap given in his work environment, being around an anxiety stricken partner was, by no means, half bad…Then again, he hadn't been home in a while… or at least long enough for it to drive him crazy. It was almost like he missed it, but… that would be pretty strange.

Rinsing out the articles of porcelain, he stepped away from the counter, drying off his hands.

"Are the parcels at the bottom of the stairs?"

"And the list, t-too." Hinata verified. Neji bobbed his head, looking over at her work. After a short moment, he could quickly recognize that she was trying to say something but, after a moment's thought, decided to remain silent.

He set the hand-towel back down on the counter, and stepping around the cutting table, Neji made a trail to the door. Upon his reaching the frame, Hinata spoke, her words rooting him momentarily.

"D-do you ever miss your team?…" Hinata inquired, her voice soft, barely even a whisper on the older Hyuuga clansman's ears.

Neji was quiet, his silence practically demanding an explanation. The width of his vision made it so he could see Hinata's movements, even as she stood several feet behind him. Hinata, busy cracking eggs into the batter, continued to speak… almost as if she would prefer not to be heard.

"To come here first with S-Sai-san and I, a-and then being g-given to a team with someone who h--…hates you." Neji made note of the tone she took, as well as the formality with which she now spoke Sai's name with since the night before last…

Neji about to turn his head, listened on. When she added nothing else, he took that as a cue for his reply.

"I don't think about them… As far as I am concerned… _this here_ is our assignment, focus only on that, and the lesser details will fade into the background. Nothing else matters, so long as the mission follows accordingly." It may have been dry, it may even have been cold… but that was how Neji thought it to be… and in that moment, he wanted Hinata to be reminded of the reality of the situation.

It may not have been the answer she had hoped for, but it was going to be the only one she'd receive from him…

Leaving the room, Neji proceeded down the hallway and down the stairs. Once gone, Hinata was left alone with his parting word and the heaviness in her heart that followed.

She fully understood the meaning in Neji's words, and had no problem following suit with the advice… but, deep down, in the cockles of her heart… A hollow longed for the joint company of the silent spectacled planner and the energetic and humored dog lover. It felt strange… Already being around others… but feeling alone regardless.

Time passed, the oven beeped for attention; the first batch of cookies were ready.

* * *

"Thank you dear, oh this will be a lovely touch of home!" Piped the large woman. Neji nodded and waited as she examined the picture. When he verified that this piece in particular was all that remained to be delivered, he quickly shouldered the empty satchel within the confines of his rain-guard and turned to leave.

Ten feet from the house, Neji sighed heavily as he sloshed through the sopping wet of the late-morning. This town was draining… It was like murder to the senses, your sight was blurred by all the rain, your smell was tricked by the consistent dampness, and your ears were filled with the constant roar of running water, and all you could feel or taste was the cold unforgiving embrace of the rain.

_Hidden in the rain… figures. What they also forgot to mention was, home of those who feel the need be completely sense-dampened as well._

Sure he could still see all and everything, but that didn't mean that he wanted to see the same sight of rainfall from all sides either. Admittedly, this would be the last place in the world Neji wanted to come visit once the mission was over.

Whenever that would be…

The rain let up around noon, revealing the sun to be high and bright in the heavens. Looking up, Neji removed his hood… By now, he had picked up the groceries, finished the errand of paying rent to the landlady, and sent a letter bound to Konoha. An encrypted update to tell Tsunade that they were all still alive… whatever that could matter in this dull place--

"Hya!!" Jumping at the suddenness of her appearance, Neji refrained from glowering at his overly-excitable… Dragon-head…?

"M-…Mayuko?" Neji chanced at the big swirling eyes that might have belonged to the owner if she appeared as insane as she was.

"Yup!!" Barked the big-face.

"What ARE you wearing?" Maintaining composure when a giant snout was taking up your personal space, was quite a chore, Neji nudged the nose of the mask in a testing way, awaiting an answer.

"Don't tooouch iiiit! I have to run around with this until the paint dries!" May chirped, hopping as she spoke… Giving the dragon far more character than what was needed for comic relief.

Looking at his fingers, Neji noted the twinge of black begotten from the nose.

"Is it dry yet?"

"No." Neji deadpanned, his tone indicating that it had only stopped raining.

"Moose-ruffles! I've been running through the auditorium ALL morning waiting for the sun to shine!"

"You believed that it would?" Neji marked, hardly believing the skies integrity.

"O'course!… It always comes to dry up the grounds before the moon and stars come out…"

"Never failed once?" Neji inquired, still speculative,

"Not once since I've been here."

"Hn…" Neji dwelled on that thought for a moment. An interesting catch, to have a for-certain night of clarity from rain here… He turned his head as he looked around, playing normal so as not to appear creepy with his next observation.

"People are beginning to mill around… Festival preparations being made—"

"Yeah, it shouldn't take long for everything to be ready."

"Yes." Neji didn't suffer awkward silences often, but if he could name this time anything, he might have thought it to be just one of those moments, standing there, talking to a large disembodied dragon head in the middle of the road… While people walked by or around them…

"Have you seen Haru around today?" May inquired, her tone possessing a tone he might have labeled as mopey.

The look Neji regarded the dragon-face with, was more than answer enough. Why would he, of all people, know the whereabouts of their surely mooded team-leader?

"Why would you ask that?" He inquired, a mild note of incredulity filling his tone, the dragon head bobbed down-trodden,

"I know, I know… It's just that… Well, I don't know if she's taking her day off or if she's just wallowing around HQ despite the day off." Neji stood there, almost in the frame of mind where he might ask why he would care, but that would be both childish, and unwise; for who knew how she might utilize the dragon-head she wore if she were to be tested.

_Then again, she might pull another stunt like yesterday and attempt to thwart me with yet another useless attack._

The idea crossed his mind, and he had to repress a sigh. Humorous as the event was, it was still bothersome… this must have been how Shikamaru felt more often than not.

"I know you two don't get along, to tell the truth I expected it when I first heard about you…" Neji looked at her, _what_ was this about?

"You see… I know she comes off as… course, arrogant, rude, mean, abusive, cruel, uncaring—"

"I get it; continue." As amusing as it was for May to be telling him all the things she thought Haru was being towards him, he suspected that somewhere in 'the rundown', the point she was attempting to make may be lost.

"Right, well. I know it wouldn't do to tell you that 'Hey Haru IS a nice person ONCE you get to KNOW her.' Cos that would be… inaccurate—…But… Please, do me a favor?"

Neji regarded her with a look.

"It isn't much… but please. Haru doesn't really pay much attention to herself, so if you see her about to do something that could bring more harm than necessary to herself -and I'm not around- you've noticed that she has a tendency to just do and not worry about her well being, right?…So could you please, just keep an eye out for me?"

Neji looked at May, the request was simple enough but considering the person she was requesting the favor of, and of whom it concerned…

Mayuko fidgeted, making the dragon appear as if it were nodding in agreement, Neji repressed a smirk. "It just makes it easier on me ya know? So I don't have to worry and stuff… kinda like what happened to her arm, and you let me know? Stuff like that. It's weird, but hey--I just don't want to lose my partner again." A moment of silence passed before their attention was rattled by a great billowing voice.

"Mayu!! That dragon dry yet?" Called the scraggly flower-shop owner, he poked his head out. Though his tone might have been rough, he was smiling like he expected the dragon to not be dry; she must have gotten distracted often during these events. Mayu hopped as if reminded of a great errand and turned to reply, nodding the great face to Neji, she trotted up the road.

As the woman strode away from his immediate vision and faded into his peripherals, Neji considered what could be the possible bond between the two of his ANBU co-ops.( In the task description, it had stated that Mizuma ANBU was suspected of many underground tasks missions to either wage or halt war-causing events… Proof of this would be the way he had participated in the mission that had nixed a threat of an allied village; thus thwarting a threat to the peace of the small village itself. So far, as expected, the plot to raise a conflict between Konoha and its allying nations was not mentioned once.) In his pondering, he wondered if maybe this encounter could mean a start of more to come. If THAT were the case, then the possibility of sharing more back and fourth information about the inner workings of ANBU via May, just might have gotten easier.

If so, then his day may not prove to be such a waste.

* * *

"You don't have to hover, Hinata. You can come in." Sighed Sai, who for a whole minute, had known the presence of the timid Hyuuga looming just beyond the door of his studio that he had left open a sliver.

There was a long pause following his statement, turning in his chair he peeked over towards the door. Blinking at first to her apparent refusal, he then picked up on the faint murmuring from her side of the door. Not much of it made sense, so either she was saying something very softly, or she was making a haphazard attempt of forming a sentence consisting wholly of 'I's', 'ah's', and 'um's'.

Standing up, he strode to the door. When he opened it, he became aware of the reason why she did not grant herself entry. Ducking past him, Hinata made her way over to his work place, and set down her load of canvases. She was quick, and did her work in silence; when she had finished placing them beside his workbench, she stood and turned to Sai, who remained in the doorway, staring at her.

This would have been the second time they've encountered each other that day without so much as several words between them.

It wasn't like Sai to understand what an 'Awkward Moment' was, but if it were anything, he might have named this type of situation, just that. Had he not been sorry the other night? Had he not wanted to replace her apology, with one of his own? Shouldn't that have been his first mode of action?

It was difficult, feeling compelled to apologize when one had never had to do so before. Sai was alien to this situation, as he was in many emotional settings… It was irking, to have something you didn't fully undertake mentally to be pressing in on you in such a way.

Where would one start? How did one appear sincere? How did one go about it at all? How did one know if they had done it correctly? Then most of all, when did one know when it truly had been put to rest? If Hinata was anything like Sakura, this was likely to linger for days and days and days. There were still times, even to now, that Sai could sense the woman brooding over something that happened, a while back. Unless the harsh feelings were rectified quickly following the trespass, with a punch or a mode of violence. He was sure that once he went back to Konoha, and she had him within reach, that she would pay him back for his departing 'Forehead' remark; Via clobbering, incessant nagging, or just the plain ol' 'thock' to the chin.

With that in mind, Sai had what appeared to be an epiphany. As Hinata nodded her head and began to leave, Sai made eye contact and spoke;

"Punch me." He beseeched, face devoid of any pseudo emotion, deciding that would be best to keep a straight face so as not to confuse the woman.

Hinata balked, completely blindsided by the offer he had entreated her. Her pale face grew pink in her effort to make sense of his latest request and, as this happened, Sai inclined his head slightly closer to her. Hinata's blinked furiously,

"P-p-p-pardon?!" She squeaked, the look on her face was that of a mouse, caught between a mouse trap and a very hungry house-cat.

"This appears to be the only matter in which the unspoken business of last night may be culminated. I don't want this to hover over my head any longer, so I have been thinking of a way to make up for my trespass, and thus the resulting conclusion." Sai explained, ascertaining that his voice was devoid of any hint of condescending when he explained himself. Blinking dully at her he nodded for her to do as he had requested. "So, Hinata-san , I ask you again: Hit me."

Hinata's eyes widened, her wide lavender irises gleaming in the light of her hopeless confusion. Clasping her hands together, she held her fists to her chest guardedly. "No!" She refuted, her tone begging and shaky.

"Hinata-san, I would much prefer this business be put behind us. So let us just get this over with—"

"I-I-I-I—why are y-you s-s-saying th-these things?"

"I just told you: it is because I wish for there to be no more lingering feelings on this cumbersome matter. Now hit me."

"N-n-no I-I won't!"

"Hinata-san, you're being difficult."

"I-I'm not th-the one b-being difficult, you are!"

"Hinata—"

"I will n-not hit you! I do not w-want t-to hit you!"

"Well then, Hinata-san what do you propose we do?"

"W-what?"

"I want this to be behind us. Having it linger is… Troublesome to say the least. I don't know how to else to make up for my rudeness last night, so I thought you hitting me might make it better."

Hinata looked at Sai as if he had grown a second head, and she were straining to be kind about telling him the news. Lowering her hands, her brow furrowed as she floundered for enlightenment.

"H-how would hitting y-you make _anything_ b-better?"

Sai shrugged, "Works for Haruno-San."

Hinata hiccupped dubiously, her shoulders squaring shyly at the thought of being compared to anyone she found far more confidant than herself. "I-I'm not S-Sakura." She lamented, bowing her head.

A moment passed where Sai considered this fact, and upon resurfacing the corners of his mind, the new understanding that fixes didn't limit themselves to wanton violence came fourth… no matter how simple it made the affair.

"Alright… I'll buy that… but then, if that is not how things become as they were, then how do _you_ prefer things to be settled?" Sai inquired, his expression flat and nearing suspicion.

Hinata twiddled her fingers thoughtfully, in effect, he had asked what she wanted… And as far as the younger Hyuuga was concerned, she was never quite clear on her part as far as what she expected of others, if she expected anything at all.

"I…" She began, stomach fluttering and quelling with the length of her bashfulness. Pausing, she took a long breath, and then attempted her feat once more. "I don't think that anything c-could be forgotten, a-as far as these things go… But I do believe th-that w-we can continue… I-I don't know w-what exactly h-happened, but I do know th-that whatever d-did occur left us on a less than desirable note…" Hinata looked up, Sai was still waiting, still listening to her. She squirmed a bit more, attempting to rush on without boring him if that was how he was feeling. "S-so, wh-what I want is t-to just put it b-behind us… P-partners?" She offered, holding out her hand. A handshake, how like her to attempt such formalities.

Nodding his head, Sai accepted this as a form of renewing the good graces, and patted Hinata's shoulder,

"Right then, thank you Hina-chan." Sai stated, casting yet another pseudo smile.

"Y-y-your welcome." Hinata blushed at the sentiment and then, hearing the shop door open and close, took that as her cue to man her post at the desk once more.

"Where do want me to put these?" Neji questioned, holding up a bag of fresh paint tubes and brushes.

Hinata walked up to Neji and took the bag, thanking him. Halfway through her thanks Sai came into the room and flashed a grin in the long haired ninja.

"Hello there, brother." He greeted, taking on the appearance of a jungle cat whom had just swallowed a particularly large bird of prey.

Neji's eye twitched, though the two had refrained from making much verbal contact due to their compromising schedules as well as needlessness, one would never assume this for a good re-introduction, by any means. The one thing keeping Neji from reacting was the fact that he had to give the other man credit for assuming his role well enough.

"How's business?" Was his only reply, as Hinata scurried to place the objects in the studio.

"Going good, but things seemed to have slowed down since preparations for the festival have begun… Some of our neighboring shop owners have been so kind as to give us souvenirs in both welcome and celebration." Sai proclaimed. Neji's expression contorted to confusion before he recognized some bright figurines on the desk at the corner of his eye.

"They're pretty cute, I'm more partial to the muffins the diner next door made, but the little figurine from the pet-store down the way has caught Hina-chan's fancy well enough." Sai smiled, making Neji twitch again with the overt familiarity used to regard his cousin.

Neji attempted a smile, which he assumed might have appeared to look forced.

"I assume we had cookies to offer in return?"

"Lucky hunch on Hinata's part, if I may say so myself." Sai beamed, Neji had to admit, for someone who's emotional chart was about as erratic as a rock, he did well to feign the notions of feeling and expression; even if he seemed more creepy to his teammates. Or more pointedly Neji.

"T-The shops n-normally close for business d-during the festival, b-but the diners still entertain…" Hinata interjected, having returned somewhere during Neji and Sai's back-and-fourth.

"How long does this event last?" Neji returned questioningly,

"Until they run out of fireworks, or until the streets completely clear." Answered a voice from the door. Turning his head, Neji spotted the familiar sight of their land-lady.

* * *

After several moments of debate, Ianko had shanghaied both Sai and Hinata into watching the stars and fire-works with her and her husband. Due to the nature of the affair being a 'double-date' Neji gladly declined… This was also an opportunity to ascertain their behalves as a couple, living alongside an in-law.

However, the only drawback to this act of ingenuity was the fact that it left Neji with nothing but his own devices. So after taking a shower, eating a late lunch and polishing off the remainder of the home-made cookies Hinata made and afterward offered for him to finish, and securing the shop…Neji was left with nothing more to do.

Except wallow in his boredom…

Seeing as it was his job to hold down the fort while the others were away, he had been left to basically guard an eventless rock island. Others might have spotted this as a shame, however, it had been a long while since he had much time to relax. Not that he would utilize his time to relax often…

He liked to keep busy, so it was no wonder that he had found himself pulling on inventory duty once he had found it necessary to stop futzing about.

"Doors locked…" _Check._ "Windows secured..." _Check _"Paintings, supplies, and register secured and accounted for…" _Check, check, check._ _Things left on the to-do list… nothing…Time left until the other's return?..._

Neji sighed. It wasn't even 9pm yet… how maddening was this? How did one spend so much free time effectively. Back home, training was a given, but here… in this small space, the liberty to mimic such menstruations was severely limited.

Well, if he could not do anything of immediate use at this time then, he might as well have retreated to the upstairs, and read something; anything!

At the base of the stairs, the elder Hyuuga cleared his mind of thought as he proceeded to ascend the steps, formulating some sort of peace of mind as he considered his options for passing the time. Reaching the top, he lifted his head; still nothing. Turning left to proceed to the kitchen, Neji was brought up short when he spotted a tan-brown cat… looming in the doorway of the office.

At first, Neji did not quite know how to take in this information; a domesticated animal sneaking past his notice was something rare to come by indeed… But there was something off about this cat, its irises were not diamond slit, instead, it had the round and unobtrusive eyes akin to a human iris.

Neji remained still, as did the cat. It was during this stare-down that he recognized the item in which was strapped to its belly…

The cat had the mission scroll.

His eyes widened; activating the Byakugan he studied the animal and saw the insane amount of chakra pulsing through its little body.

This was no house-cat, this was a human disguised as one.

At that fact, Neji moved to capture the shape-shifter, but the moment he made a move toward it, the cat bolted back into the office.

Acting quick, he raced after the creature. When Neji entered the room, he came upon the creature leaping towards the cracked opened window, where it had apparently entered from. Without a second thought, Neji whirl-winded the animal; thwarting its attempt to leap out the window and slamming it against the wall. As it collided, the cat made the most human like-grunt before it fell to the ground.

Neji rushed over to retrieve the scroll. Peering around the desk, he saw the cat. Laying on the ground before it, he spotted the scroll, or rather, scrolls it had been meaning to pilfer. One scroll was the mission-scroll, and another one was a gathering scroll… ((Gathering scroll: What was used last chapter, to seal away information that was found in the burning building.))

Frowning, Neji turned his eye to the scant flow of chakra that was meant to illusion their log-book. Dispelling the meager work and revealing an empty desktop, Neji's eyes once again befell the cat. From all that the elder Hyuuga had seen, times was rare and in-between when he saw a ninja that could full-on shapeshift, rather than simply use an illusion… _A peculiar manner of infiltration, obviously well practiced if I didn't even hear them come in through the noisier window… Bloodline trait? _He pondered.

Beckoning to gather the scrolls from the cursed animal, Neji drew out a shuriken. _They knew where our information was. Not good._ Leaning to grab the scrolls, he drew back in time for the cat to roll and make a leap for the window. Crouched how he was, his only resort was to throw the shuriken to tear off the strap of the scroll-carrier on its belly. The cat yelped in dismay, characterizing the voice to be a woman's. Catching the scrolls, Neji stood quickly.

In the widow-sill, the cat was about to leap onto the neighboring roof across the way, however, its attempt was thwarted when the Konoha Jounin's hand clapped the back of its neck, sealing its tenkitsu in a manner that it hurt completely and absolutely.

"AGH!!" Cried the cat, rolling out of the window and plummeting to the ground, Neji followed the cat with his eyes. The creature landed on its feet, warbling long enough to grant Neji the action of shutting the window before following suit.

The cat ran on the ground, Neji leading the pursuit on the roof. There were people on the ground below, causing a commotion by landing from a two story drop was the last thing he wanted at this point. He followed the chakra signature with his eyes, this was probably too easy. _There you are…_

As he ran, the Hyuuga clansman made time to secure the two scrolls he had, to the leg-pouch on his thigh.

After doing so, Neji had barely any time to guard against the assault stars that formed a line in his path. He pulled up short of the attack and looked up to find a hooded figure, sporting ninja gear. Of which country, he could not make out. _Huh, a disguised reinforcement. _Looking left, Neji saw that the cat had taken a left down an alley across the way, further from his view than he would prefer. He then turned back to the figure before him.

_They're partners._ Neji ascertained, _Obviously he was set here to allow for the other one to escape_.

Neji's eyes glimmered in the light of the lanterns below. Observing the man before him, he held no particular giving features. Face concealed by a black veil, and a hood keeping whatever hair he might have had tucked away into his black collar, he was meant for implacable identity… past his enormous build. The ninja who opposed him was towering to say the least. Possibly twice the width of the Konoha operative and a full head taller if not more...

_You know what they say about the old adage..._ Neji smirked, readying a stance for his would-be assailant._ The bigger they are…_

The man performed hand signs, making the face beneath the masking veil seem to glow. _That's different._

Neji took a bracing step backward as the man leaped towards him.

_Not the brightest of backup. _Neji scoffed mentally, up taking a familiar stance. _The Gentle Fist maneuver should be enough to take this fool down._

When the man was nearly upon Neji, appearing to make a grab for the Hyuuga, Neji thrust his hands forward. The force of both his hands, as well as the chakra flow he sent into the other nin's abdomen, was enough to cause the hulking beast to fly backward and off the roof and into the alleyway. As he fell away, Neji heard a distinct gurgling sound, and wondered if maybe he had struck him too hard. Neji jumped forward, and peered down. No sound of the other man landing the fall was made. As lilac irises peered into the din of the alley, he was unable to make out a figure of any sort…

Neji's expression grew severe. Leaping down in pursuit, Neji found there to be no sign of a man here, least of all a large one. Scowering the premises, he only saw a gleaming sliver of obsidian.

_Replacement…_ Neji scowled, picking up the piece as if it were a snake that had already bit him. Running out of the alley, Neji's eyes surveyed the citizens milling about the streets. Children laughing, holding sparklers and chasing each other; women, peering into carts with the thought of purchasing trinkets or souvenirs, tittering away idly; men, laughing boisterously with not a thought in mind but enjoying the evening off…

Not one face gave way to suspicion, not one mirrored the likeness of the large man, not one appeared aware of the escalation of violence that had happened mere moments above their heads, and more so, no trails or Chakra aura's to pursue…

_Damn it._ Irritation and disappointment coursed through Neji's veins like fire. He had been tricked! The person he had hit was real, but upon being out of sight, the man escaped…as did his partner… The brute had done his part.

Neji rearranged his face to appear as normal, touching the pouch on his thigh, he found that the scrolls were still intact and present. He heaved a sigh, _So long as these remain, there is no further need for alarm I guess._ Anger abating slowly, Neji began to make in the direction of his, Hinata, and Sai's current dwelling.

Well, in light of all that could of happened, and didn't, Neji had to admit, at least he had something to do for a small time.

The Hyuuga began to walk, retracing the very same steps he had taken on the roofs above the street. He had come quite a ways, and seeing as he HAD the only worthy information to guard, ON his person; he was in no particular rush to return home.

Minutes passed, and in time, the adrenalin remaining in his system reduced his limbs to restrictedly shaking. He was still quelling a bit with irritation, but the greater part of the fury had soothed. The encounter had been quick and inconsequential. He now knew that there were others out there meaning to blow his cover, and as a result, he would have to be very careful from this point on.

_If they had known anything, they'd have simply made off with what was in the office, and not ventured any farther than that. They didn't seem well versed in defense against my assault, so maybe their information only goes as far as here-say. They could have just been fishing for information… If that is the case then, it doesn't matter, I just have to warn the other two to keep a very strict eye on our reports… and seal that damn window._

As the man thought, he paid limited mind to the happenings around him. He hardly cared for the few children running about, tagging, pinching or attempting to catch one another, or the adults that laughed with the entertainment of it.

Instead he kept a close eye on his destination, he was nowhere near close to getting home quickly, but it didn't hurt to keep their eyes forward to appear indisturbably busy.

After ten more minutes, Neji found himself taking in his surroundings. The change of scene appealed to him. The clear sky, the decorative lights and decorations, he had to admit, these people knew how to put up for a festival. It was refreshing, almost as if it never rained here…

Someone ahead of him had not been paying attention as they kept to the row of buildings, turning his head quickly, he was able to catch his error before he bumped into someone.

Neji moved to walk around the person, who apologized at the realization of the long-haired nin's predicament. Neji nodded and would have continued to walk, except--

"Oi, oi; careful there, watch where you're going." Someone implored, Neji turned his head, the voice was familiar, he had heard it before, no longer than a month ago to be precise. Pale violet eyes scanned his surroundings, he then caught the sight of a woman evading a pair of children running with windmills, her back was to him but he felt that he recognized her…

As the woman turned, the corner of her lip curled into a smile of amusement.

Neji watched as she continued down the street, walking as any other normal person would. Unhindered and at a steady pace, her shoulders weaving as she walked, her feet firmly planted with each step, a gait he recalled seeing once before, along with the face below the bandage veiled eyes. Her hair was down- just as it was before- the amber brown flickered in the light of the surrounding lanterns. She was paler than before, but she was otherwise unchanged from the last time he had seen her.

As she continued to walk, Neji remained planted to the ground in which he stood, wondering if maybe this were some trick of the mind; or if this woman was just a very similar blind woman: with the same voice, walk, and manner… Neji watched as the woman continued to walk by, if she simply passed him without recognition, he would take that fact and go home, passing this off as nothing more than a coincidence or a fluke.

As she passed, it appeared as if she would not 'spot' Neji. Smirking, the Hyuuga shook his head and turned to continue walking, as his eyes found the road ahead, he heard her speak up.

"Hey…" Neji paused, wondering if she was addressing him or someone else.

The pause stretched on as he could feel her turning in his direction, "Don't I know you?"

Neji straightened, and turned around, when he did, he found her to be facing him, her face upturned towards his. An expression placed on her face that echoed the question she had asked. Neji tilted his head, and thought on his reply, "I doubt 'know' would be the right word for it." His eyes befell the bandage, this was the same face of the woman he had seen before, in every respect.

The bandaged eyes which could not see anything, versus the uncovered eyes that could see it all, the woman smirked, speaking again, she was sure to use the right amount of irony in her next few words.

"Long time no see."

* * *

**Chapter End.**

**Well, from this chapter, there is not a whole bunchastuffs to say, all in all I believe it is the next chapter that will have more in it, this here was just the chapter that would help get the ball rolling on some REAL action.**

**Rah for plot-developing filler! Rah I say!!!**

**I hope you enjoyed it, feel free to rant about my tardiness in the reviews and PLEASE TELL US WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!! With cherries and chocolate on top.**

**Now to get started on the Seventh chapter.**

**Full of fun-talk, explosions, brutality, teamwork, and best of all—RAIN BY THE SHIZNIT LOAD! In:**

**Chapter 7: The Sentinel & The Saboteur**

**Living and Loving,**

**--Taname**

* * *

**--Coming NEXT CHAPTER!!-- Prepare for a pluthera of Sai and Hina-chan time!!!**

**-A near complete chapter on the way!!-**


End file.
